


Rewind

by lacemonster



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Exploitation, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Incest, Infidelity, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Molestation, Moral Ambiguity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Underage Sex, Unhappy Ending, Victim Blaming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster
Summary: Barry uncovers a dark secret in the West family. Catching them in the act, Barry witnesses Wally being abused at the hands of his uncle Daniel. But instead of stopping it, he does nothing.As Wally continues to live with Barry and Iris for the summer, Barry grapples with his guilt. Faced with heavy decisions on how to best save and protect his new family, he pines for the past when his relationship with Wally was normal, while also confronting his new, shameful feelings toward Wally.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Wally West, Daniel West/Wally West
Comments: 25
Kudos: 88





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotsq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsq/gifts).



> Special credit to rotsquad for the inspiration! Thank you so much for sharing your concept and passing ideas back and forth with me. <3
> 
> tbh this fic is a hot mess but these barry/wally streets aren't easy so I decided to post anyways
> 
> this fic is really gross and messed up, read the warnings carefully. if you feel at all uncertain, maybe it's best to avoid this fic entirely. 
> 
> specific trigger warnings for incestuous underage rape/molestation, exploitative materials, and victim blaming
> 
> any upset comments that didn't adhere to the warnings/tags will be ignored and deleted

A door creaked open, then shut with a click. Even footsteps moved behind the couch, then faded into the distance. The stairs groaned one by one. 

Then it was quiet.

Barry’s eyes fluttered open.

He was not in his house. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his gaze travelling from the scratched coffee table to the dying fern to the old cross on the wall. The modestly-sized television was still playing Wallace’s cartoons, the bright colors stinging Barry’s tired eyes.

He shifted in place. He felt something warm and heavy wrapped around his body—Iris, he realized. They fell asleep while babysitting. At this realization, Barry jerked up. He knew that Daniel wouldn’t mind that Wally had ended up babysitting alone—he often watched after his little cousin—but this was still not a good look for Barry and Iris. They must have seemed terribly irresponsible.

“Iris, I think Daniel is home,” Barry whispered, making sure that Daniel couldn’t hear from wherever he was inside of the house. He shook Iris’ shoulder.

“Hm?” she murmured. No use, she was too sleepy. Barry eased her off of him, switching his body with a couch pillow.

“I’m going to go check on them,” Barry said.

“Mhm,” she said, wrapping her arms around the pillow. Then she flipped herself around, burying her face into the back of the couch. Barry let her be.

Barry paused at the staircase. He couldn’t hear anything. Worried that little Wallace was asleep, Barry added some swiftness to his steps to prevent any noise. 

In the hallway, there were lots of photos from Wallace’s maternal side. Wallace’s mother inherited the house from her family. Now, she was out of state to take care of her father. Daniel still had to work, his job running late into the night. Barry didn’t mind babysitting their toddler—especially since he, Iris, and Wally all did it together. It was nice to have some family time, something that Barry had missed out on with his own family growing up. 

Still, he sometimes wondered why Daniel wasn’t around. Barry had a hunch that Daniel’s night hours were actually a second job. There was no shame in that, but Daniel never talked about it.

As he drew closer to Wallace’s bedroom, Barry started to hear voices. _Wally_ , Barry realized. His relationship with Wally had grown to the point that he could pick up the cadences of the boy’s voice anywhere. Wally must have put his cousin in the crib by himself, a thought that made Barry smile proudly. As Barry picked up pieces of Daniel’s voice, Barry slowed, not wanting to interrupt them.

The door to the nursery was only partly open. 

A thought struck Barry, that it was strange that the door would be anything but wide open. His brow furrowed at this observation, but he questioned it no further. He placed his hand on the side of the door to push it open.

“Do you like living with Iris and Barry?”

Barry stopped at the sound of his own name. His hand lingered against the wood of the door.

He considered turning around, not wanting to eavesdrop on a conversation that was about him. But he didn’t. He found himself curious to know the answer.

Wally’s parents weren’t getting along. Where they had once tolerated each other, they now couldn’t stand each other, and Wally was stuck in the crossfire. As such, Wally was spending more and more time with Barry and Iris. He was practically living with them, at least for the summer. When school picked up again, it wasn’t certain where Wally would go. Barry didn’t want to take Wally away from his family, but a selfish part of him wanted to keep Wally close.

He was curious to know what Wally thought of him.

“I’m not living with them, I’m just staying at their place for awhile,” Wally corrected. His voice lowered, adding, “I guess it would be nice living with them, though. We get along great. I can trust them—they’re like my friends, but, you know, still _family_ at the same time. I dunno, it’s hard to explain, but I like them a lot. It’s been nice.”

Barry’s eyes lowered, a warmth growing inside his chest. Wally would probably have never said those things if he knew that Barry had been listening, but it was a nice thing to hear nonetheless. Then Daniel spoke up.

“You know you can always come to me for help, right?” Daniel said. He said something more, but Barry couldn’t quite pick up what he was saying.

Barry wanted to know. He knew there was a partition inside, dividing the room in half. He shouldn’t have abused his powers, but sometimes, it was so easy. Barry silently phased through the door, taking a hiding spot behind the wooden panels. The partition glowed from the dim light of the tiny lamp beside Wallace’s crib. Silently, Barry drew ever closer, peeking through the partition’s shuttered slots. They wouldn’t see him, given that he was on the dark side of the room, but he could see them if he looked closely enough. He could just barely make out the scene before him: Wallace, sound asleep in the crib, Wally looking over him, and Daniel hovering nearby.

“Why don’t you come live with me instead?” Daniel asked.

“I couldn’t bother you, not when you have Wallace to take care of.”

“You do such a good job babysitting Wallace that I wish I could keep you around.” Barry caught a hint of a good-natured smile on Daniel’s face. Daniel placed a hand on Wally’s shoulder. He drew in closer, eclipsing Barry’s view of Wally’s back. They both seemed to be looking down into Wallace’s crib. “But I suppose that’d be selfish of me. You deserve time to be a kid.”

Wally angled his head up at Daniel. Barry couldn’t see the details of his face, but he could sense that the two were making eye contact.

“I should probably get back to Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry,” Wally said, practically mumbling now.

Barry moved to leave, but paused when he realized neither was leaving. Daniel’s grip tightened on Wally’s shoulder, the boy’s shirt creasing under his grip, the palm of his adult hand rubbing against the comparably small shoulder.

“You already call him Uncle.”

Wally shrugged. Daniel didn’t let go.

“I mean, he and Aunt Iris are practically married already. Seems right to practice calling him _uncle_ before the wedding.”

There they were, talking about him again. Barry should have left. He had already eavesdropped enough as it was. But he worried sometimes, the same way that he worried about everything. He worried what Wally thought of him, that they weren’t _family_ enough. Barry wanted to be less of a mentor to Wally and be seen as more of a member of his family through his relationship with Iris, but Barry also knew that by keeping Wally around during his family crisis, that he was more than just Iris’ partner. Barry was fulfilling… a paternal role, of sorts. It was a scary realization, but one that Barry committed himself to. 

After all this time aching over whether he was enough for Wally, Barry supposed that he would like to hear Wally’s opinion of him.

So he stayed.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Daniel answered. He drew in close to Wally to whisper into his ear, his voice dropping so low that Barry could barely hear him, “But I’m still your favorite uncle, right?”

“Of course, Uncle Daniel,” Wally said after a moment.

Barry listened, frowning.

It was that brief hesitation in Wally’s voice that made Barry wait and watch. He felt his heart beginning to race. He wasn’t disturbed by Wally’s response in a way of jealousy—Barry didn’t ever want to overstep his boundaries, Daniel was blood and it was only natural if Wally cared about him more. 

Rather, Barry was disturbed by what occurred before that response. 

That pause. 

Wally didn’t— _couldn’t_ —hesitate. With their abilities, every pause was calculated with reason. In that brief cessation, Wally had to have been thinking, had to have been weighing his response. It was all purposeful.

Daniel stood behind Wally. His arms were moving—wrapping around Wally, perhaps. Barry narrowed his eyes, trying to see them, the bars of the partition blocking his vision of them. 

Barry heard a sound in Wally’s voice. He tried to make sense of what it was. The sound it _reminded_ Barry of… his face burned at the thought, knowing he had to have imagined it, but… 

Daniel’s head was ducked down, buried against Wally’s neck. Wally’s head turned. His shoulders lifted and lowered. 

Something was wrong with the sight.

Barry felt heat growing on his face. He puzzled together what he was witnessing, but his theory had to have just been his imagination. It had to have been. 

If only he could see them from a different angle, if only he could get closer, then he’d know the truth—

“You really should come visit more. Little Wallace and I miss you. It gets lonely here. I bet you’re lonely at home, too.”

Barry could barely make out Daniel’s words, the man speaking too close into Wally’s neck. Wally wasn’t responding, but Barry thought he could hear Wally breathing. He heard the faintest hitch of an inhale from the other side of the partition. The little stutter of breath made the hairs on Barry’s nape rise. The nature of that voice felt wrong. 

It wasn’t what Barry thought it was. It couldn’t be.

But it was getting harder and harder to deny what Barry was seeing, especially when he started hearing those earlier sounds again—

The ones that sounded like suckling. The ones that made Barry believe that Daniel was kissing and sucking at Wally’s throat.

Barry saw Wally jerk away. Daniel’s head turned.

“With my wife so busy and being gone all of the time, I like to imagine coming home to you. I think about you taking care of Wallace while I work late hours. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Wally? You want to be my little housewife?”

Barry’s stomach dropped.

He couldn’t believe what he was watching. He stood there, frozen and wide eyed.

Daniel’s arm slipped around Wally’s body. No, no, this wasn’t real. Barry couldn’t see his hand, but he watched the way Daniel’s shoulder shifted with every motion. Wally made a small sound behind closed lips, his head tilting back ever so slightly.

“Don’t…” Wally’s whisper made a shiver crawl down Barry’s spine.

“Are you embarrassed? Don’t be. I think you’d be a good mother to my children.”

“Uncle Daniel, stop.”

Barry felt heat rush to his face. The shock dissipated into anger. This couldn’t be real—but it was. 

Daniel was molesting Wally.

Irrational thoughts rushed through Barry’s mind. How long had this been going on? Why hadn’t Wally told him? _No, no_ , he told himself. Wally didn’t ask for any of this. It wasn’t Wally’s fault, it was Barry’s job to protect him. 

Anger started to flood through Barry. His hands tightened into fists, clenching so hard that he could feel the strain in his tendons, blunt nails digging into his palms. The idea of Daniel touching, kissing, _molesting_ Wally—Barry breathed in quietly through his nose, wanting nothing more than to run over to Daniel and beat the life out of him, to punch him again and again until—

Barry stopped, remembering that he wasn’t the only one with the speedforce.

Barry’s hands lowered to his sides, the fists unclosing, eyes widening in realization. He watched the way Daniel continued to touch Wally. Listened to the soft breathing coming faintly from the other side of the partition. Wally… he wasn’t running away. He wasn’t fighting back.

Yes, the two were family, and Wally probably didn’t want to fight or hurt his family, but… he could have escaped, at least. At least.

No. No, he couldn’t blame Wally for this. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t. He was a boy, he couldn’t have asked for any of this.

But by the time Barry collected himself, Wally turned his body. Barry paused, now having a clearer view of Wally’s face. He watched those red eyelashes hovering over glassy eyes. 

“Wallace is sleeping right there—“Wally started, but was stopped when Daniel traced his lips with his fingertips.

“And your aunt and her fiance are downstairs. So we should keep it quiet, hm?” Daniel murmured, his fingers slipping between Wally’s parted lips.

Barry couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. He saw those pink lips wrapped around those fingers and his mind raced with so many questions and so few answers. Barry had never seen Wally like this. The boy was normally so brash, defying every one of Barry’s orders. Barry could never imagine Wally being so obedient. Could never imagine that his lips might be soft and pliable—until now.

Barry’s stomach sunk when Wally wrapped his hand around Daniel’s wrist, guiding his uncle’s fingers deeper into his mouth.

“That’s a good boy, Wally,” Daniel said, his voice dipping lower, dripping with desire. Those bright green eyes turned up towards Daniel’s face, head bobbing with the motions of Daniel’s fingers. “I know you haven’t been getting a lot of attention at home. But you know I’ll take good care of you, right?”

Wally didn’t say anything, his eyes coming to a close. He moaned softly around the digits in his mouth. Barry’s heart raced, faster than any adrenaline rush from any run. He didn’t know what to do. But when he looked at Wally, his chest aching with the desire to save him, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that Wally didn’t _want_ to be saved. Wally was protecting Daniel, in his own way, and if Barry interfered—

“You’ll be my good little slut, won’t you, Wally?”

Wally shook his head no, even with Daniel’s fingers in his mouth. Daniel suddenly grabbed Wally by the chin, holding him hard, the fingers digging into those soft, freckled cheeks. Wally’s expression was pained—but unafraid. 

“Don’t play coy, kid. With all this time apart, I bet you’ve been _craving_ my cock.”

They’ve done this before.

_They’ve done this before_.

“Stop, Uncle Daniel,” Wally breathed, his eyelashes lowering. Barry couldn’t look away from those pretty, half-lidded eyes. He didn’t believe Wally wanted Daniel to stop. This was some kind of game, some ritual, that Barry wasn’t a part of and didn’t know the rules to.

Daniel yanked Wally into his body. Wally’s arms instinctively raised up, hands grabbing onto Daniel’s biceps—before relaxing. Daniel’s hand raced down to Wally’s ass, slipping underneath the waistband of his jeans. Barry could just barely make out the shape of Daniel’s hand as it moved beneath the layer of denim—and even without seeing, Barry knew what was about to happen.

Wally’s mouth fell open, his entire body tensing—then he gasped, shivering as Daniel entered his body with those wet fingers. Wally’s hands moved over Daniel’s arms, as if he wanted to push him away or beat him off, but Daniel just pulled him in tighter, the hand pressing closer to Wally’s body, entering him deeper.

Daniel shushed repeatedly.

“Don’t fight me. Don’t make any noise. You don’t want Aunt Iris to see you, do you?” Daniel said. Wally looked up at him. His whole face was flushed a bright pink. Barry had only seen Wally reach that color after a hard run, a sight that always endeared him, but now suddenly seemed tainted.

Wally breathed softly, the noises just barely audible from where Barry stood. Barry suddenly thought about wanting to be on the other side of that partition, to get a better listen of Wally’s voice. He watched as Wally’s bottom lip quivered with every gasp, and found himself wondering what it felt like to kiss those lips, what it must have felt like to have Wally shudder against his touch. He wanted to run his thumb against those lips, just how Daniel was doing it now. Wally looked up at Daniel, suddenly sucking in his bottom lip as he held back a moan.

Meanwhile, Daniel’s other hand kept moving inside of Wally’s jeans. And the entire time, Barry wanted to see past those jeans, to watch as Wally was fingered. In and out. In and out.

“That’s a good bitch,” Daniel whispered. The hunger bubbled up underneath his voice. He wanted Wally, no matter the cost. “Keep quiet for me. Let it happen, we both know you want it.”

Wally shook his head, but at the same time, his hips were rolling, grinding between Daniel’s leg and hand. The idea of Wally fucking himself on Daniel’s fingers was unfathomable to Barry. And yet, the feeling of shock was buried under something else, almost something like jealousy. Barry knew the real reason why he couldn’t stop staring. There was no denying the tightness in his jeans, the heat in his ears, the rush in his veins—

The sight of Wally getting molested _aroused_ him. 

Barry hated Daniel for what he was doing, and yet he couldn’t help but want to _be_ Daniel, to touch and kiss Wally and treat him more kindly than Daniel ever could.

Wally suddenly moaned out loud, a noise that he quickly swallowed, covering his own mouth with his hand. His face was practically red now, his eyes squeezed tight.

“Did you finger yourself when you were alone, Wally? Did you use two?” When Wally didn’t answer, too busy focusing on controlling his voice, Daniel suggested with a cruel, teasing smile, “Three?”

“No, Uncle Daniel,” Wally said at once, looking up at Daniel desperately. This time, there was a touch of genuity to his voice. He almost seemed nervous at the prospect of having that many inside of him. Wally hesitated before saying, “Please let me go, Uncle Daniel.”

Daniel considered Wally for a moment. Some of the mischief in the man’s eyes faded somewhat, looking a bit darker.

“You’re really scared someone will see you like this,” Daniel said, quiet. He spoke in a thoughtful sort of way. Something in Wally’s gaze changed too. Something a little more sober. “What’s wrong? Are you afraid Aunt Iris won’t want you anymore?”

Wally let out a small sound between his teeth, a cross between a groan and a whine. His hands tightened on Daniel’s arms, wrinkling his sleeves. Barry understood the expression—Daniel must have put in a third finger after all. Wally’s breathing was ragged, as if it was taking all of his effort to stay in control.

“Is it her fiancé? Scared he’ll get upset? Or scared that he’ll be jealous? Have you been slutting around your aunt’s fiancé, Wally?”

Barry tensed at the mention of him. It shouldn’t have meant anything, but the words sunk into his head. It was just playing. But now Barry was searching his memories, trying to think if Wally ever suggested this kind of activity to Barry.

Worse, Barry was trying to imagine it. He imagined Wally grinding against him, the same way he was grinding against Daniel. Tried to imagine Wally in his lap or pushed up against him, asking to be fingered or fucked. At this point, Barry‘s whole body was hot. He could feel the early beginnings of arousal, as much as he tried to will it away.

Maybe he was jealous.

“No, I’d—I’d never—“Wally suddenly stammered.

“Don’t lie to me, Wally. You like calling him Uncle, huh? Does he remind you of your Uncle Daniel a bit, Wally? You like fucking older men? You miss your Daddy so bad that you’ll fuck anyone who’s older.”

“That’s not true,” Wally said, sounding too defensive, his voice slipping away from the fantasy.

Barry was watching closely. Every inch of his body was tense. Ready to go. Waiting for that sign to step in, to stop this, just _one reason_ to take Daniel down.

But as he watched, a small feeling nagged at him—

Why not just stop them now?

Daniel groaned softly.

“God, you’re such a little slut. It’s getting me so hard,” Daniel said, pulling his hand out of Wally’s pants.

Barry was taken aback when Daniel changed gears. Daniel pushed Wally up against the bars of the crib. He yanked Wally’s pants and underwear down, below the curve of his ass. Barry’s face burned. For a moment, he saw everything, until Daniel finished unbuckling his belt and stepped behind Wally.

“Wait, are you putting it in?” Wally said, sounding panicked, his voice an inflection higher—until Daniel hushed him.

“Quiet, Wally, you’ll wake up the baby,” Daniel said, but his voice was all wrong, too urgent and forward. There wasn’t any bit of remorse in Daniel as he did what he did next. Barry recognized the sound of a zipper. Daniel pulled himself out of his pants. 

“Wait, stop, we can’t—“Wally said, and either he was really good at acting, or he was genuinely concerned.

Run away, Wally. Why wouldn’t he just run away? He didn’t even have to use superspeed, he just needed to push the man away, just a little bit of anything to give Barry reason to intercede—

But as much as Wally protested, he wasn’t giving much of a fight. Barry could only see Wally twist, not enough to see his face, but the angle of his head suggested that he was pleading to Daniel with his eyes. But Daniel ignored him, forcefully turning him around, twisting the boy’s arm behind his back and pushing him up against the crib.

“Please, Uncle Daniel, stop—“

Daniel spat on his hand then stroked himself, coating his cock. Without any further messing around, Daniel aimed his cock toward Wally’s entrance and pushed.

Wally let out a choked whine, but it was muffled by his own hand. Barry watched, completely transfixed, as Wally’s feet inched apart on the carpet. His socked feet lifted up until he was on his tiptoes, his entire body rising as Daniel entered him. Daniel gave a low groan, voicing his pleasure.

“That’s it. You take me so good, Wally. So tight.” A thrust of his hips, the belt buckle jangling, Wally choking back another moan, another sharp thrust as Daniel fucked his way deeper inside. “Perfect little bitch. Spread your legs for me.”

Wally just moaned in response, those feet toeing along the ground, legs spreading wider.

Daniel grinded inside of Wally, working his dick deeper inside, groaning deeply and softly with every movement. The more Wally opened up, the more Daniel picked up his pace. He fucked Wally with even, short thrusts. 

“You’re going to take this daddy cock deep inside of you, aren’t you?” His thrusts seemed to pick up. There was no disguising the sounds of their body. Daniel’s hands moved to Wally’s hips, taking hold of them and fucking into Wally faster. Wally took his freed hands and placed them on the railing of the crib, balancing himself. As Daniel fucked harder and harder, Wally was forced to inch forward across the carpet, closer to the crib. Wally let out a small sound when Daniel pressed forward, stopping only when he got in as deep as he could. “You want that, Wally? Are you gonna take my load deep inside of you and get knocked up?”

“What?” Wally said with a gasp, his voice disbelieving. Barry could almost imagine his embarrassed expression.

Wally gasped again, sharper this time, when Daniel’s hand slipped underneath his shirt. Barry could visualize from the movements of Daniel’s arm that Daniel was stroking Wally’s belly. Barry found himself wondering what Wally’s tummy felt like—was it soft and smooth, or starting to develop with muscles?

“You’d make such pretty babies, Wally. I can just tell. I’m going to breed you, knock you up. How does that sound? Wallace needs a little brother or sister.”

“You’re crazy,” Wally insisted, but his protest was too weak. Barry was glued to the way their bodies moved together. From the way Wally was moving—was he pushing back into Daniel’s thrusts?

“You want to be my proper little bitch? Then let me put a baby inside of you. Beg for me to breed you, you little baby slut. Ask for a baby, baby.”

Barry listened as their bodies met, clapping every time Daniel gave Wally the full length of his cock. Daniel’s rhythm was slowing, replaced with long forceful thrusts. Wally’s breath was quickening, his gasps tinged with something pained—something frustrated. Barry watched as Wally squirmed in place, hips rocking back into Daniel, trying to get him to move faster.

“Uncle, please—“Wally said. He tried to keep his voice low, but Barry could hear it breaking, sounding almost on the verge of tears. 

It made him hard.

Barry clenched his jaw, hating the way his body reacted to Wally’s words—not with the desire to protect the boy, but a desire for more of his abuse.

“You know what I want from you,” Daniel said, his hands sliding up Wally’s body. Barry watched as Wally’s hoodie was shifted higher up his body, but Barry never got to see the boy’s skin. He wanted to. He wanted to see more of Wally. He wanted to see his body and touch him. Temptation and curiosity took hold of him—he wanted to control Wally the way that Daniel did. He wanted to do all the same sick, horrible things.

Wally’s voice was muffled. But in that sound, Barry could feel all his frustration and desire. His desperate whines made Barry want to take care of him—to feel him, touch him, make him feel good.

Wally’s body was slackening. His knees were shaking like they were weak. He seemed to hold himself up by the crib railing alone, his grip so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Daniel grabbed Wally by the hem of his sweatshirt, using it as leverage to thrust himself in deep and hard, forcing Wally to straighten back up.

“Come on, you little slut,” Daniel said with a low growl, grinding his cock deep inside of Wally. “I know you want it. Beg for it, you fucking slut.”

Wally was restraining the sounds he made. Small, muffled whimpers escaped him with every thrust that Daniel made. Each sound seemed to punch Barry. He was so fucking hard now, his cock aching inside his pants.

“Please, Uncle—“Wally whispered, his voice strained. He was writhing. 

Daniel was resolute, continuing to fuck Wally is slow, forceful thrusts.

A short, low whine escaped Wally. Barry’s whole body was hot, a shock running down his spine in response to that voice. Hard. So fucking hard. He wanted to touch himself. He wanted Wally to touch him.

“Please, Uncle, fuck me—“Wally started, the words rushing out of him, breathy and desperate. He was rocking back harder now. His voice broke, the sound somewhere between a moan and a sob. “Fuck me faster. Uncle, please—please breed me—fuck—“

Daniel didn’t even ask Wally twice. Barry could tell by his shortened breaths that he was just as eager, wanting nothing more than to pound Wally. Which is exactly what he did. He started to pick up, fucking Wally in hard, fast, short thrusts. Drilling into him over and over and over again.

Wally’s moan was choked out when he covered his mouth, stopping himself from crying out loud. Daniel kept up his pace, ramming against Wally’s ass. Their noise was picking up. The railing rattled. Daniel’s balls smacked against Wally’s ass. Their breathing was ragged and frantic.

“You little bitch. You fucking whore,” Daniel growled, never letting up. And Wally just took the pounding, his legs spread wide.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Wally breathed.

In moments:

“I’m going to come. I’m going to breed your slutty pussy.”

Wally’s shoulders heaved. He might have actually been crying.

“Don’t come inside,” Wally said, reeling back from everything that he had said, everything that he had begged for as he pushed back and rode his uncle’s dick. But Daniel said nothing, riding Wally faster. Wally’s voice grew more panicked. “No, Uncle Daniel, please—don’t come inside of me—“

But Daniel ignored Wally, thrusting deep inside of him. Daniel’s voice stilled, save for one stifled groan, his hips stuttering as he came. Wally was eerily silent as he was filled up. Daniel rolled his hips, as if packing his seed in as deep as it could go. When he was done, he pulled out. He forced Wally’s underwear back up over his ass, the fabric looking remarkably soft and clean for something that was about to be ruined with come and sweat in seconds.

Wally didn’t say anything as he pulled his jeans up. His erection did not go unnoticed.

After Daniel finished cleaning up, he reached out to Wally, his hand rubbing the crook of his neck—a friendly gesture, like they were just an uncle and nephew greeting each other.

“Why don’t we head downstairs?”

“Yes, Uncle.”

This was Barry’s cue to leave. By the time Daniel and Wally were walking down the steps, Barry had swapped himself with the couch pillow once again, sitting up with Iris’ head resting against his hip. Wally blinked with surprise upon seeing that Barry was awake, his eyes just as quickly turning to the floor. Barry wondered if Wally felt ashamed. He wondered if it could be any deeper than the shame Barry felt. His heart was still racing, his mind filled with memories of Wally’s whispers and gasps.

“Thanks for all your help,” Daniel said. Barry found it difficult to look at Daniel. Barry’s blood turned cold when they locked eyes. He found it difficult not to glare. Daniel spoke casually and comfortably, as if he hadn’t just molested his nephew.

“No problem,” was all Barry managed to say. He quickly turned to Iris, shaking her awake. She woke with a soft moan, immediately rubbing her eyes. She sat up when she saw Daniel.

“Sorry about that. We totally passed out. Is Wallace asleep?”

“I put him to bed,” Wally offered. He was trying to sound normal, but his eyes were still glued to the floor.

“That’s good,” Iris said, getting off the couch. She walked over, wrapping an arm around Wally in a side-hug. “Look at you—such a good helper.”

“He has a lot of experience,” Daniel said. He glanced back and forth between Iris and Barry. “You two should stop by more often.”

Barry processed this. It took him longer than it should have to put the facts together—Wally babysat his cousin all of the time, with or without Barry and Iris present. That meant he had stayed over at Daniel’s place for many nights. Barry crossed his hands together in front of him, an alternate gesture for tightening his hands into fists.

“We really should,” Barry said. “It’d be nice to be together. That way, Wally won’t have to watch Wallace alone.”

“He seems to be good at watching Wallace alone, anyways,” Iris said, laughing. She shook Wally’s shoulder, trying to get a laugh out of him, and he only smiled up at her, his voice silent. “Well. Ready to head back to our place?”

“Mhm,” Wally said, and the two started to head for the door.

Barry moved to follow, but noticed that Daniel was drawing near. He froze in place, his mouth tightlipped as Daniel started talking to him in a hushed voice.

“Hey, I know I have my hands full around the house here… but I don’t mind taking Wally away from you two every once in a while,” Daniel said. Barry tensed. Daniel spoke so warmly and gently, as if he was doing him and Iris a favor by taking Wally away. The nerve. Daniel gave an easy smile, the corner of his mouth lifting up in the same way that Iris and Wally’s did. A little reminder that they were all related. Barry wanted to punch him in the face but it was that smile that made him hesitate. Daniel continued, not noticing Barry’s coolness, “I know things between Rudy and Mary haven’t been going well. I think it’s great that Iris has really stepped up and took Wally in, but I imagine it’s not easy for you two to always have a kid around. Bring him here more. We’re family. We can work together.”

Barry wasn’t one for confrontation. Being Flash allowed him to get in and out of most conflicts pretty quick.

And yet, he found it all too easy to look Daniel in the eye and firmly say, “It is easy having Wally around. He’s a great kid. You don’t have to worry about him.”

Daniel opened his mouth, about to say something, but then something changed in his expression. He nodded.

“He is a great kid. The offer stands, though. Anytime you and Iris want a date night or something—“

“We’re fine, thanks,” Barry said, perhaps too sternly, judging by the odd look Daniel flashed him. Barry didn’t care. He walked briskly toward the exit, where Iris and Wally were waiting for him.

He couldn’t have gotten out of there fast enough.

It was late when they arrived home. Iris was stumbling over her own feet getting into their apartment. Wally was still going strong, but Iris insisted that he get ready for bed.

Barry finished brushing his teeth. As he scrubbed his face with a hand towel, he found himself staring at his own reflection in the mirror. He was still processing everything that he had seen that night.

_What was that?_ he wanted to ask himself. Had any of it been real? He listened to Iris and Wally’s voices on the other side of the wall. Muffled, but still distinctly there. Barry didn’t understand. He didn’t understand how Wally could be acting normally. He didn’t understand how Wally could face them without thinking about what Daniel had done to him.

Barry still couldn’t understand why Wally never told him.

As Barry stared into the mirror, he suddenly realized he was gripping the edge of the bathroom counter. He forced his hands to relax. He couldn’t say anything, he realized. Saying something meant admitting that he had watched. Saying something meant exposing Wally’s secret. And the guilt of both of those things was already eating at Barry. His eyes looked sunken and it wasn’t just from the long day. It was the signs of the sleepless night to come.

Barry ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He’d figure out what to do. He would. He always did. If all the times he had risked his life as Flash had taught him anything, it was that he always found a way to make things work out for him in the end. For now, he just couldn’t freak out. Couldn’t do anything rash, as easy as it might have been.

When he emerged from the bathroom, Wally and Iris were in the living room. Both of them were dressed for bed.

“Goodnight, kiddo,” Iris said, squeezing Wally tightly. She growled as she gave one of her great bear hugs and Wally made the same sound as he returned it, squeezing just as hard.

As soon as Iris released him, Wally headed toward the guest room, stopping as he passed by Barry.

“Goodnight, Barry,” Wally said.

Barry nodded, giving Wally a tightlipped smile.

“Goodnight, Wally,” he said.

Before Barry’s eyes darted back down at the floor, he noticed the quiet expression in Wally’s face. Wally hung in that spot for the slightest of moments. Waiting. He had expected Barry to give his usual nightly hug, but when Barry didn’t move, Wally quickly left. Wally wasn’t the type to hang around after being rejected. He just nodded with a tense smile and hurried to bed, but there was no hiding the flash of disappointment in his gaze as he turned away.

Barry tensed, his back straightening. Guilt sank into him when he thought about what self-doubt Wally must have felt at that moment. Something in Barry’s chest was pulling him towards Wally, aching for him to make things right. But he stopped himself.

He couldn’t face Wally the same way again.

It wasn’t just the secret he had uncovered.

It was the feelings that had emerged from within him.

How could he ever face Wally, trust himself to even be with Wally, after seeing how his body reacted to Wally being used? No, it was better this way. Wally was safer without Barry. Barry hadn’t done anything to protect him, had even thought of hurting him more. Barry was still wrangling with the guilt of that.

Barry’s eyes followed Wally’s back, up until the boy disappeared into the guest room. Barry felt more than a touch of remorse. He wasn’t trying to punish Wally for what happened. He just wanted to protect him. But was his protection enough?

For the rest of the night, Barry’s mind raced with a thousand thoughts. 

Thoughts of what he should have done. Thoughts of things that he couldn’t bring himself to do.

Barry hadn’t slept.

He sat in the breakroom, nearly passing out at the table. He had a one-dollar coffee in his hand, the heat radiating through the styrofoam into his palm. Even then, he could feel himself nodding off. Eyes closed, he lifted the cup.

“Whoa there,” a voice said. It took a moment for Barry to register that the cup in his hand was gone. “You know that these cups have little caution warnings on them for a reason, right? You’re going to burn yourself.”

“What?” Barry said, almost dazed. His eyes lifted up at August Heart, then fell back down on the stolen coffee. August held out the coffee, demonstrating as he resealed the loose lid.

“I just saved you a dry cleaning bill and a load of embarrassment,” August said. He was teasing, but Barry was too tired to laugh. August eyed him as he slid the coffee back to him. He looked at him for a good moment. “You alright, Barry?”

“What?” Barry said, jerking his head up. August said nothing for a moment. Brown eyes scanned over Barry, glistening with an empathy that surprised Barry. August’s face was always emotive—he couldn’t hold a poker face, couldn’t disguise or hide his emotions the way that Barry could.

“Something’s wrong,” August said. He sucked on his teeth. “But you’re not going to tell me what.”

Images flashed across Barry’s mind. All of them involved Wally. But what could he have said? August was a cop. If Barry told him that he saw Wally being raped by his uncle, August would want to investigate it.

It crossed Barry’s mind that maybe he should turn Daniel in. Let him get thrown in jail. He would certainly deserve it. But if Wally hadn’t turned Daniel in by now, would he ever? What was stopping him? Maybe Wally needed someone like Barry to step in, but if Barry dragged all of Wally’s secrets into the open, would Wally still trust him?

“It’s just a case I’m working on,” Barry settled on saying, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ve been working on it late, so…”

“Ah, okay then, let’s talk about something else. How was your weekend off?”

“Helped watch Iris’ nephew. Well, her youngest nephew, that is. Wally doesn’t really need watching,” Barry said, then stopped himself. His stomach twisted. He really didn’t want to talk about Wally.

“You like playing ‘house’, don’t you?” August said with a sly smile. Barry pulled back, startled.

“What?”

“I’m teasing you, Barry,” August said, waving a dismissive hand. Barry didn’t realize how intensely he reacted until August was shrugging him off. Barry’s face burned with embarrassment. He needed to get ahold of his emotions. August looked down at him, his expression sobering. “But that kid has been staying with you and Iris for awhile. It feels like you really are that kid’s father, huh?”

“No, of course not. He has parents.” Barry didn’t want to replace Rudy, but just the suggestion that Barry was a father figure to Wally made him think about it some more. The more he thought about it, the more ashamed he felt. Barry felt that he shouldn’t have to take Rudy’s place. He just wanted Wally’s family to be better, he didn’t want to replace anyone. Just the idea of Barry trying to replace Wally’s father filled Barry with an immense amount of guilt, it felt shameful to even consider.

“I mean, you’re like his father at this point. You’ve stepped up more than most uncles would. And hell, you’re not even technically his uncle yet.”

Barry didn’t answer that. He was set in his beliefs that August was wrong about him replacing Wally’s father.

But there was a part of him that thought that maybe it would be better if he did.

On the other side of the door, Barry could hear the kitchen sink running. Iris and Wally must have started on dishes together. Barry had finished his meal early and immediately went to bed. This wasn’t part of their normal routine. Barry, Iris, and Wally did everything together, from cooking to eating to cleaning to watching TV. He had to make up an excuse about not feeling well—an excuse that immediately raised suspicion. Few things escaped Iris’ investigative eye and Wally knew that Barry didn’t get sick or dizzy often. Barry had noticed the look that crossed Wally’s face when Barry made up his excuse, but he escaped the room before either of them could question him about it.

Barry had to escape. Looking at Wally was still too difficult.

Barry was laying in his bed, brewing in his thoughts. Later, there was a gentle knock on the door. Barry turned over, expecting Iris at the door, and his stomach dropped when the door opened and it was Wally who stuck his head in.

“Hey, are you busy?”

“No, I’m not busy, no,” Barry said. Already, a wave of nerves was fluttering inside of his stomach. Flashes of images crossed his mind. Wally, bent over. Wally, breathlessly begging for his uncle to stop. Wally, taking his uncle’s seed inside of him and never saying a word about it on the ride home. Barry’s stomach twisted.

Wally took Barry’s answer as permission to step inside of the room. Barry’s heart started to beat faster when Wally sat at the corner of his bed. Barry’s eyes diverted. Now his mind was mixing reality with fantasy. Thoughts of Wally sitting on the corner of his uncle’s bed. Thoughts of Daniel doing the same things to Wally that he had done in the nursery, but inside of his bedroom. Daniel’s fingers in Wally’s mouth, in his ass. Daniel turning Wally, bending him over the edge of the bed, fucking him.

Barry’s heart was racing now. Pounding in his ears. His face felt warm. He tried to shove down the thoughts. Tried to erase it.

He still couldn’t look at him. He couldn’t. He couldn’t even listen to Wally’s voice without the sounds of his gasps filling his ears. When he looked at Wally, everything just went back to that day. It overpowered every fun, heartfelt memory he shared with Wally. The entire web they had built through Barry’s mentorship, those early inklings of something familial that Barry had so desperately weaved together, now felt tainted and torn and contaminated, as if Daniel had just charged right through it.

But Barry forced himself to look. Because Wally didn’t know that he had known. Because he had kept it a secret from Barry and it had to remain a secret.

Barry wasn’t supposed to know. Therefore, Wally couldn’t know.

“Iris was wondering—“Wally quickly changed his words”—I mean, I guess we were both wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us.”

“Sorry, I’m not feeling too great. You can watch it without me.”

At that, Wally paused for a moment. Then he leaned in closer, in a way that made Barry’s stomach flip.

“Did something happen?” Wally whispered.

“What—“Barry started, then he lost his voice, his nerves swelling in his throat. Wally kept talking, not noticing.

“You don’t usually get sick. Like, did something happen on a mission or something?” Wally’s voice dipped even lower. “Did Abra Kadabra cast something on you again?”

“I still get stomachaches from time to time. Don’t worry about me. Go watch the movie.”

Wally was quiet for a moment. His mouth opened, as if he was about to speak, but then he quickly shut it. Barry had hoped keeping his answers blunt and short would have an effect. His idea worked. Wally nodded in understanding and got up. Barry should have been relieved to see him go, but he felt like his heart was tugged along Wally’s heel as he left the room.

Barry dozed off to the distant sounds of the movie. He woke up only when the bed sunk, this time from Iris’ weight instead of Wally’s. Iris was his first image when he opened his eyes. She was already dressed for bed, wearing thick pajamas and her hair pulled back. They made eye contact and Iris scooted in closer, her hand slipping over his forehead.

“I don’t feel a fever,” Iris said.

Barry, still waking up, almost forgot that he was supposed to be sick.

“Just a stomachache.”

“Hm,” was all Iris said, her face thoughtful. She got underneath the covers, planting her elbow into the mattress and propping her head up. “Wally says you’ve been quiet yesterday and today. Like, more quiet than usual. I’ve… kind of noticed it too.”

Barry didn’t know what to say. Iris’ gaze lowered, her eyes looking somber.

“You’re okay with him staying here for the summer, right?”

“What?” Barry said, taken aback. “Of course I’m okay with it.”

“I know you weren’t planning on having a kid suddenly dumped on you. It’s a huge responsibility. But he’s my nephew, I have to look after him.” Iris’ expression tightened. “If it’s too much, you can tell me, Barry. We can figure something out. I can’t abandon him, not like my brother did, but you’re also important to me. Maybe we could work something out with Daniel—“

“Whoa, wait,” Barry said, sitting up in alarm. Iris said nothing, letting her head sink into the pillow, eyes distant. Barry put a hand on her shoulder, which she did not respond to. “Why are you talking like this all of a sudden? You love Wally. You wouldn’t give him up and I’d never ask you to do it.”

“It wasn’t my idea. It was Wally’s. He told me he doesn’t want to burden us. I told him it wasn’t an issue, but then I realized that we never really talked about Wally living with us. It just sort of happened. I want Wally around, but Wally said that he doesn’t mind staying with Daniel—“

“He’s not staying with Daniel, he’s staying with us,” Barry said. His voice must have had more force to it than he intended, because now Iris’ gaze was alert, staring at him with surprise. Barry quickly realized he had spoken wrong. It wasn’t just that he was afraid of Wally around Daniel. Barry liked having Wally around. He didn’t want to give up the new family unit that he was forming with Iris, especially after his own family had been torn apart. But he realized that he probably sounded too defensive. He quickly spoke, trying to sound dismissive. “Daniel’s busy. He hardly has time to even take care of Wallace. It’s better if Wally stays with us until his family situation gets sorted out. I don’t mind, really. I like spending time with both of you.”

At that, Iris’ expression softened. Something that was rare from her, when she usually was so intense and passionate. She was at ease.

“Okay. He stays with us. Thank you, Barry.”

She pulled him in for a quick kiss then turned over on the bed, falling into her usual sleep position. Barry eased back down onto the mattress, his heart still racing.

_It wasn’t my idea. It was Wally’s._

Barry turned off the bedside lamp and closed his eyes.

Barry didn’t want to replace any of Wally’s family members. It didn’t feel like it was within his rights. 

But he’d be damned before he allowed Daniel to hurt the only family that he had.

Daniel had asked Wally to babysit his cousin. Barry was the one who suggested to Iris that they all babysit together.

Iris and Wally were playing with the baby in the living room when Barry decided to quietly slip away from the group. Once he was upstairs and out of sight, he moved into superspeed. Barry needed to search Daniel’s room fast, before anyone could notice he’d been to the bathroom for too long. Barry’s worst fear was that Wally would come looking for him and notice him using the speed force, but Barry was certain that Wally would be too distracted with Wallace to even check on him. In any case, Barry had to be as quick as possible to not be noticed.

If Wally wasn’t going to turn Daniel in, then Barry needed to find proof that Daniel was abusing Wally. Then he would turn that information over to August. Then—

Daniel would go to jail. Wallace would have to be raised by his mother who was already struggling to take care of her ailing parents. And Wally’s secret would be exposed to the entire world.

Barry paused in his search at that thought. He thought of the harm he’d be causing to Wally. The disruption it would cause to his already-fragile family.

And for what? So Wally could live with him and Iris instead? So that Barry could have a family, at the expense of Wally’s?

Barry clenched his jaw. No, he couldn’t think like that. Daniel was an abuser. An awful person. He deserved to pay for his crimes. Barry resumed his search in Daniel’s room. Underneath the bed, he had found a box filled with lubricants and sex toys. Barry’s face burned, not just with embarrassment, but with anger. Maybe the box belonged to Daniel’s wife. Or maybe it belonged to Daniel and Wally. Just the idea of Daniel using any of those objects on Wally made Barry feel heated, so he shoved the box back underneath the bed.

Barry was running out of time. The long moments he spent searching the upstairs of the house was inching toward a couple of minutes in real time, a little too long to be away from them. He was starting to believe that there was no proof. What was Barry hoping to find anyways—a little black book? Some lingerie with a DNA sample? Barry was beginning to think he would have to try searching another time, but just as he was searching the closet for the last time, he noticed something. 

Barry had already searched Daniel’s camera. But inside the closet was a box filled with other electronics.

Hidden away in a jungle of seemingly innocent wires and outlet chargers and old computer accessories, looking as if it was tossed aside carelessly, was a memory card.

Barry was running out of time. So he stuffed away the memory card in his pocket. He went back downstairs, where Iris and Wally were playing a new game with Wallace. Wally happened to look up, locking eyes with Barry. Barry immediately diverted his gaze, feeling the weight of the memory card in his pocket.

Barry wasn’t ready to look at Wally yet. But he would be, as soon as this shame was washed away from him.

Barry got home late from work. Iris and Wally went to the store without him. 

This was good. Barry had taken the time to upload the files from the memory card, but hadn’t had a good chance to look at them in private.

Once he was alone in the house, Barry sat on his couch, got his laptop ready, and opened up the files.

His heart skipped when he realized there were video files.

He started the first video, which showed nothing but fuzzy darkness for over a minute before Barry realized the video had been recorded by mistake. Barry’s heart raced as he searched for a longer video file. Maybe he had tricked himself into thinking he had found proof. Daniel would be smart enough to cover his tracks. He started up the video, again greeted with nothing but darkness.

Barry was frustrated. He’d have to search Daniel’s home again. Maybe even catch Daniel and Wally in the act—something he desperately wanted to avoid, because he wasn’t sure if he could bear to see Wally like that again.

But then the sound crackled. Barry watched closely, the seconds passing by on the timer seeming agonizingly long. Barry was too impatient.

He fast-forwarded.

Then stopped.

He stared down at the still image on his screen. Wally half turned toward the camera, his back bare. Barry took in the sight of the freckles that dotted Wally’s shoulders and nape. Wally always complained about his freckles. Barry always struggled to find the words to tell Wally that there was nothing wrong with his skin or his hair color. That he was beautiful.

Seeing Wally’s exposed skin up-close was nothing like seeing him from behind a partition. Barry’s eyes drank in every inch of smooth skin.

His stomach felt fluttery. He ignored it. Suppressed it. He pressed play, not because he wanted to see more, but because he had to. _I have to_ , he told himself. He needed proof. He needed proof that Daniel had abused Wally. To prove that he wasn’t crazy, that he hadn’t imagined it. To prove that Barry was the responsible adult and that he would protect Wally, no matter what.

“Wally, look at me,” Daniel said from behind the camera.

Wally turned, his eyes meeting Daniel’s. Meeting Barry’s. But just as quick, they grew wide.

“Are you taking pictures?”

“I’m taking a video of my wife. Isn’t she pretty?”

Barry was struck and confused by those words, until the camera panned down. Then it all made sense.

Barry’s face burned hot when he saw Wally draped in soft, jade-green fabric. It took a moment for him to realize what he was looking at—and longer still to accept it for what it was. 

It was a dress. Wally was in a dress. 

As tightly as the bodice clung to Wally’s body, it kept slipping down, not built for a boyish frame. Wally seemed horribly uncomfortable in the garment, judging by the flush on his cheeks and the scowl that traced his mouth, and yet his hand clutched the top of the bodice in a modest attempt to stop the dress from slipping off his body. Before Barry could take in the details or even make sense of the shocking image, the camera suddenly shook.

“Uncle Daniel, don’t—“Wally protested, sounding panicked. His free hand reached for the recorder but Daniel swatted it away. At that, both of Wally’s hands dropped to his sides, obedient to Daniel’s silent order, but his face avoided the camera’s gaze. Daniel forcefully grabbed him by the chin, making him look.

“Look how pretty my little wife is.”

Wally’s eyes glistened, tears suddenly forming in his eyes. But the tears didn’t fall. His face flushed pink with both humiliation and frustration. Barry suddenly felt his own face burn, his vision growing blurry. He felt awful for Wally. He wanted to stop watching. But those green eyes continued to stare back at him, keeping Barry locked in place.

“Do you love me, sweetheart?” When Wally didn’t answer quick enough, Daniel squeezed Wally’s face. “Hm? Do you love me?”

Wally stood there, stiff and tense. But he looked toward Daniel dutifully.

“I love you, Uncle Daniel.”

“No, no… I’m not Uncle Daniel now. It’s Mr. and Mrs. West. Isn’t that right?”

Barry bristled in place. This was it. Daniel confirmed his identity.

This was him in the video.

This was all Barry needed.

Barry stared down at his laptop, knowing that all he had to do was fast-forward. To see the proof that Daniel was molesting and raping Wally. And then he’d have his evidence.

But he didn’t fastforward.

He kept watching, the seconds on the video player’s timer ticking by, each second feeling agonizingly long and yet holding Barry’s attention as if it were immediate. As if he was watching it happen right before him.

Wally swallowed. The camera was so close to Wally’s face that every fraction of emotion was visible in his expressions. Barry felt that he was experiencing all of Wally’s nerves and anxiety just by watching him.

“I love you, Mr. West,” Wally said after a moment. There was a knot in Barry’s throat as Wally said it.

“I love you, too, Mrs. West.” The camera shifted, the colors on the screen blurring as the camera was trapped between their bodies. Barry listened to the sound of their mouths. The pressing of their lips, the soft sighs and moans. Barry’s blood turned hot. Now, he fast-forwarded. The stills flashed by, painting a picture of them. Touching. Tasting.

Barry caught the sight of flesh and paused. Then rewound, trying to get the whole story.

Barry’s breath stilled. The camera was staring down at Wally, who was kneeling on the floor. Daniel was holding the camera, his free hand coming into view to brush through Wally’s hair. Wally looked at him, a bit of a scowl on his face. Barry recognized that look. When Wally was angry, he spoke up. But when he was _really_ upset, he got quiet. Like this. Wally was toeing on the line between sulking and resentment.

“Look at the camera this time,” Daniel said, and it wasn’t difficult to figure out what they were doing before. Daniel’s cock was in the view of the camera, flushed red and hard. And wet. Daniel stroked himself, keeping himself erect. Wally didn’t move, stubborn and sullen. 

“Come on,” Daniel said, nudging his cock against Wally’s cheek. Wally shook his head.

“I don’t want to.”

“Come on. You were just doing it.”

“I don’t like being recorded.”

“Of course you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then let’s stop.”

There was hesitation in Wally’s voice:

“Uncle Daniel—“

“No. Let’s stop. If you don’t want to do it, then we’ll stop,” Daniel said. The camera moved away, but not far enough where Barry didn’t notice Wally’s hand grab onto Daniel by the waist. Holding him there. At that, Daniel readjusted the camera. Wally was staring up at him. Barry shifted uncomfortably on his seat. His heart was pounding fast, his hands shaking. He kept staring, unblinking, at Wally on his knees, their eyes locked through a screen. Barry wished he could touch his face, run a hand along his cheek, tell him it was all okay.

But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t even have the decency to look away.

Daniel grabbed his cock, gently pumping it. Swallowing, Wally stared down Daniel’s cock and tentatively grabbed it. Barry watched from Daniel’s perspective, knowing that he was watching a video and yet feeling like he was watching Wally wrap his fingers around his own shaft. Wally sucked in his bottom lip, his grasp growing tighter and enveloping Daniel’s cock. With his confidence growing, Wally’s nerves slipped away, his hand gently pumping his uncle’s cock.

“That feels nice,” Daniel murmured. His hand slipped through Wally’s hair. Wally did not respond, continuing to move his hand. Barry’s whole body went tense and hot. He could feel himself growing aroused, his pants tightening. “That’s good, you’re doing so well, honey. Why don’t you give me a kiss?”

Wally no longer was hesitant. He followed Daniel’s command, kissing the tip of Daniel’s cock. Daniel sighed, hand moving in Wally’s hair. Barry should have shut off the laptop. He had everything he needed. He needed to stop.

Daniel was pushing his cock forward, the tip rubbing against Wally’s lips. Wally complied, opening up his mouth.

Barry and Daniel groaned in unison as Wally wrapped his lips around the tip.

“That’s it. Suck my dick. You always suck my dick so good,” Daniel murmured, hand tightening around Wally’s hair. He started to thrust into Wally’s mouth, the camera focused down on Wally’s face as his mouth was fucked in steady thrusts.

Wally wrapped his hand around the base of Daniel’s cock, steadying him as he bobbed his head, picking up the pace. The sounds of his mouth echoed through Barry’s laptop speakers. His mouth was wet, his breathing subtle. Daniel’s occasional groan followed those sounds. Barry’s jaw clenched, trying his hardest not to react to the video, but every suck and hum of Wally’s lips went into Barry’s ears and into his groin.

The sounds had a rhythm to them. That rhythm was suddenly broken when Daniel’s hand wrapped tightly around Wally’s head. He grabbed him and shoved his cock deep inside of Wally’s mouth. An ugly choking sound crackled through the speakers. Barry froze at the sound, his stomach twisting. He didn’t blink as Daniel started fucking into Wally’s mouth hard and fast, the entire length of his cock disappearing into Wally’s mouth.

The faster Daniel moved, the more reaction he got out of Wally, who was holding onto Daniel’s hips for balance. Daniel’s groans picked up as he thrusted into Wally’s mouth, hard and fast. Barry bristled with discomfort as he watched Wally’s face mash up against Daniel’s groin repeatedly, his face becoming something unrecognizable. Wally’s face was bright red, the corners of his eyes wet.

Daniel suddenly pulled out as quickly as he had fucked Wally, a trail of saliva connecting Daniel’s wet tip to Wally’s swollen lips. Wally breathed in deep, his voice raspy, followed by a pained cough. But Daniel was not patient, not even allowing Wally to gain his breath before he grabbed him by the hair again. Wally looked up at the camera, lips swollen and eyes wet.

And Barry felt horrible staring down at him, wanting nothing more than to help him—and yet feeling an ache in his groin, his now fully erect cock pressed up against the seam of his pants, wanting escape. Barry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, only a moment, to regain his composure.

“You love sucking cock, don’t you?” Daniel asked, voice husky and filled with arousal.

Barry opened his eyes again, watching as Wally swallowed. He wasn’t the brash and joyous boy that Barry knew anymore. He seemed small, weak. It was a side of Wally that Barry had somehow always known was inside of him—that insecure boy who desperately wanted approval—but was so deeply hidden away from Barry. It pained Barry to watch. He felt humiliated and pathetic for Wally.

When Wally didn’t answer, Daniel went on.

“You pretend to be shy but you love it. Nothing makes you harder than having a man in charge of you.”

Something flickered across Wally’s expression. Wally suddenly made a pained moan, his expression tightening, eyes squeezing shut. The camera rolled down Wally’s body. The flush from his face had spread down to his chest. The bodice of the dress, without any support from Wally’s boyish chest, was slipping down his body, a small pink nipple exposed. The camera kept scrolling, down to where the green layers of the dress pooled around Wally’s waist where he kneeled. Daniel had his dress shoe pressed between Wally’s legs.

“You’re aching for it, aren’t you? Lift up your skirt. Show me. I bet you couldn’t wait for me to get home so you could suck me off.”

Wally breathed in shallowly, the breath shuddering through the speakers. Daniel moved his shoe, allowing Wally to raise his skirts, revealing his erect cock. 

A wave of heat rushed through Barry, like a spark of electricity, plunging into his groin.

“Fuck,” Barry whispered under his breath, a hand coming to his mouth. He stared down at Wally’s pretty cock, fully aroused just from sucking off his uncle, and suddenly it was too difficult for Barry to hold himself back. Something broke inside of him. His hands reached for his crotch, palming over the aching erection in his pants. He was glued to the screen, eyes half-lidded as Daniel laughed at Wally.

“Look at you. You’re dripping wet,” Daniel said, the toe of shoe nudging at Wally’s cock. The tip of his cock was wet with precum. Wally’s entire body shuddered as Daniel nudged him. “Any man would be lucky to have a wife like you.” Daniel was teasing, but the force of his words did not go unnoticed to Barry. “You’re a good wife, aren’t you, Mrs. West? You’re a good cocksucker.”

“Yes,” Wally said, speaking with some difficulty. He groaned through his words as Daniel nudged his cock again. “I’m a good cocksucker.”

“You want some more cock, don’t you?”

“Yes. Yes, sir.”

Daniel didn’t tease Wally any longer. He grabbed Wally, burying his cock in Wally’s mouth with one fast, hard thrust.

This time, Wally coughed hard, his body convulsing as he choked around Daniel’s cock.

“That’s perfect,” Daniel murmured heatedly, fucking Wally’s throat. Wally’s coughing grew harder, more violent. The sounds of his wet mouth getting fucked filled the room.

Barry couldn’t take it anymore. His hands were fast, undoing his belt, undoing his fly, peeling his clothing away—he groaned as he pulled out his cock, feeling a wash of relief as it was finally freed from his tight clothing, moaned again as his hands wrapped tight around the shaft, imagining Wally’s wet and tight throat hugging his cock in place of his hand—

“Look at me,” Daniel said.

Wally didn’t comply, his head moving with the motions of Daniel’s fucking. Daniel patted Wally on the cheek.

“Come on, sweetheart. Look at me. I want to see your pretty face.”

Barry groaned out loud when Wally turned his head up toward the camera, his cock pulsing in his hands. Wally was barely recognizable. Tears now freely streamed from the corners of his eyes. His eyes had a hazy, drunk look to them. His mouth was stuffed full with cock, cheeks and lips red and swollen. 

“Shit,” Barry cursed under his breath, feeling a rush of arousal race through him. He had to still his hand, already feeling himself crawling toward climax just from watching. 

Daniel held Wally’s face in place as he started to fuck Wally faster, deeper. The sounds of Wally’s mouth grew louder as his face was mashed up repeatedly against Daniel’s groin, nose pressed into the pubic hair. Fresh tears sprang from Wally’s eyes as Daniel started to fuck him hard and rough.

“That’s a good bitch,” Daniel breathed, his voice ragged. Barry hated how well Daniel echoed his thoughts. “You suck me so good. Going to fuck your pretty little mouth every day. Going to come home and pull you down and fuck your throat.”

Wally just groaned around Daniel’s cock, his voice growing louder as he repeatedly choked on the length diving deep inside his throat. He coughed and gagged around Daniel’s cock, his eyes barely able to keep open.

Daniel suddenly pulled out of Wally. Wally coughed and gasped for breath, spitting up saliva down his exposed chest, creating a mess all over himself. Daniel grabbed Wally by the top of his head, hands threading through his red hair. Almost gently. Wally just looked up at him pathetically, eyes shining and panting for breath. His brows were deeply furrowed as he stared into the lens of the camera, his lashes wet. Barry felt a pang of guilt, but it was buried underneath his own lust, his cock still throbbing in his hand.

_Dirty slut. Filthy tease._

“That’s a good girl,” Daniel said, wiping Wally’s wet mouth with his thumb. “You got me all ready. You want me to fuck your pussy, baby?”

“Please, Uncle Daniel,” Wally breathed. Daniel didn’t even bother to argue, his cock visibly throbbing against Wally’s cheek.

“Go get on the bed.”

Barry could feel it. Anticipation and excitement crawling up his stomach. He hated this. But he needed this. The thoughts of Daniel’s guilt—his own guilt—was pushed to the back of his mind. He couldn’t think of anything but Wally. His eyes were glued to the screen, his hand idly massaging his cock, his breath still in his throat as he watched Wally cross the room to the bed.

The camera shook in Daniel’s hand as he crossed the room. A hand pushed down between Wally’s shoulder blades, easing him face-first into the mattress. The dress was in complete disarray now, pooling around Wally’s hips. Barry couldn’t take his eyes off of Wally’s back, eyes tracing down the spine to the dimples of Venus to the layers of skirts smoothed over his ass.

Daniel shoved the skirts up to Wally’s waist, exposing his round ass. Barry’s breaths grew shallow, his hand squeezing around the base of his cock. His body felt hot and trapped under the rest of his clothes. He felt drunk with arousal, wanting nothing more than to fuck his own hand and come. But he didn’t want the video to end. He wanted to watch it all. Because if he left now, if he stopped the video and exited the fantasy, if the guilt of what he had seen and done finally weighed upon him—

A hand caressed Wally’s ass, the fingertips smoothing over the crease, a thumb slipping into Wally. Wally moaned as Daniel entered him, the desperate sound making Barry shudder. Wally buried his face into the sheets, moaning and gasping as Daniel’s thumb moved inside of him, entering into him over and over again.

“You ready to make a baby?” Daniel said, pulling his thumb out.

Wally nodded against the mattress.

“Then let me see that pretty pussy.”

Wally had overcome any inhibitions he had at the beginning of the video. He turned over on the mattress, his knees planted into the bed. Wally grabbed his own ass, spreading himself open in front of the camera, his pretty pink hole exposed. Barry’s face burned hot. He groaned softly, his hand now pumping his own cock.

Daniel’s thumb traced over Wally’s entrance, making him keen.

“Such a pretty hole. I can’t wait to knock you up again. Tell me you want a baby inside of you.”

“Please, Uncle Daniel,” Wally said, thighs easing apart, hands still spreading himself open. “Please, fill me, I want it—“

Daniel groaned. He swiped away Wally’s hands, which obediently went into the mattress. Wally waited, ass raised in the air, as Daniel lined up his cock with Wally’s entrance.

Barry’s head fell back on the couch. His hand tightened around the base of his cock, stilling himself so he wouldn’t come as Daniel entered Wally. Wally’s voice broke, his cry filling Barry’s ears as Daniel started to push inside of him, the camera focused on his cock fully entering Wally.

Wally was moaning, damn near sobbing, thighs quaking. Daniel stayed buried deep inside of Wally, hand rubbing circles over Wally’s smooth skin.

“Listen to you. You must really want to get bred.”

“Yes, yes sir, please—please breed me—“

“Mommy must really want another baby,” Daniel said. At that, Wally groaned.

“Yes, yes, Daddy.”

Daniel started to thrust inside of Wally. Wally was crying out, his body shaking as Daniel started fucking him, his rhythm growing faster, faster. His balls slapping against Wally’s ass with every forceful thrust, the sounds of their moans and breaths mixing together, but Wally’s occasional moan and crying overpowering it all. Barry couldn’t take it. He started to stroke his cock, matching the fury of their fucking. He groaned as Wally started to push himself back onto Daniel’s cock, their hips colliding with a sound every time their bodies met.

“Yes, Daddy. Give me another baby. Please, Daddy, please—breed me—“

Barry’s eyes closed shut. He focused only on the sounds of Wally’s voice, his desperate keening voice as he got pounded and fucked.

“Yes, yes, breed me—“

Barry’s teeth gritted. He imagined himself inside of Wally. Wally begging him to be breeded, to be knocked up. Wally on his knees spreading his legs, his thighs aching and trembling, spreading his ass open as Barry split him in half with his cock. Barry pounding him deep and hard and fast, faster than Daniel ever could, faster than he ever fucked Iris, fast in a way that only he and Wally could handle. Barry fucking Wally without restraint, fucking him until it hurt, until they couldn’t take it anymore, until they were both coming—

Barry sucked in a breath, his entire body trembling then seizing up as he came. Hot seed spilled into his hand. He imagined he was inside of Wally, dumping his seed into the boy’s body, breeding him, and he found himself rolling up into his hand, spreading his ejaculate over his hand.

Barry kept his eyes closed, his body relaxing into the couch. The video still went on, the sounds of sex filling the air.

“Fuck me,” Wally moaned, over and over, and Barry just listened.

“I’m going to breed your pussy,” Daniel said, his voice rising.

Barry opened his eyes, feeling the sweat on his skin. Smelling the scent of his own sex. A sense of shame and guilt slowly began to sink into Barry, making his insides feel hollow. Barry stared at the screen blankly, the images of flesh blurring together under the shaking camera.

Finally, he shut off the video.

Downtown Central City was a nightmare.

In order to throw Flash off his trail, Heat Wave set off a surge of fiery destruction to the area. His plan worked. Instead of chasing Heat Wave down, Barry had to move every civilian in the perimeter away from the fires. The problems didn’t end there. The blueline metro system ran aboveground and Heat Wave had destroyed the railways. The entire train was seconds away from flying off track.

Barry ignored the heat of the flames, rushing into the train which had just left the station and was heading toward danger. He started to carry out everyone he could see. He had just finished carrying an elder to the station when he noticed a blur in the corner of his eye. He turned his head sharply in the direction of the train, just as something yellow and red disappeared through the doors.

Barry hurried back to the train, just in time to see Wally heading toward a family sharing a bench.

“What are you doing here?” Barry called out. Wally glanced over his shoulder, then turned his attention back to the family, easing the toddler away from her mother and into his arms. 

Barry burned at the fact that he was being ignored.

Wally wouldn’t have ignored Daniel.

Barry shoved that thought away, shouting, “You shouldn’t be here!”

“What do you think I’m doing here?” Wally shot back as he carried the kid past Barry. “I’m helping you!”

“You should be with Iris right now. She’ll wonder why you went missing,” Barry said.

“I told her I needed some fresh air. Everything’s cool, don’t worry about it,” Wally said. Before Barry could argue, Wally sped out of the traincar. Barry wanted to chase after him, but then he watched as Wally safely placed the toddler at the station. There were people that Barry needed to save. He couldn’t get distracted. His talk with Wally would have to wait until later. 

Together, they carried out every civilian one by one. Barry carried out the bigger adults, Wally helped with the children. The entire time, Barry stayed focused on his work, staying aware of how the roars of the flames ate at the end of the train, debris from the ceiling of the station inching closer and closer to collapsing on top of them. It was rush hour, there were a lot of people, and they didn’t have a lot of time to work with. Barry ran in and out as fast as he could. He could feel his muscles aching from carrying so many people.

By the time the train was clear, his face was covered in sweat, his body hot, and the chunks of concrete and metal falling from the ceiling was kissing the train. Barry noticed a blur in the corner of his eye.

“Kid!” Barry said, chasing Wally into the car. Barry stuck his head through the open door. “Kid, what are you doing?”

“I’m just going to do one last check,” Wally said.

The door Barry was standing in was the only door available. 

“Come back here!” Barry shouted, eyes darting up toward the door of the cart. The metal ceiling was warped and slowly shifting under the weight of the chunks of debris. He gave a deep breath and ran in after Wally. He followed him through the train, where he found Wally crouched by a bench. “Wally—“

Wally stood up, a dog gathered in his arms. Barry sighed.

“Just go. I’ll check the rest,” Barry said, gently pushing Wally in the direction of the exit. This time, Wally did not argue. He hurried toward the exit.

A minute later, Barry exited. The entire ceiling had collapsed on the backend of the train and the exit was starting to cave in. Barry had to bend down in order to slide through the remaining sliver of what was the train doors. Once he was free, he let the speedforce drop. Real time resumed. The sound of the crash filled his ears, a wave of dust rolling across the station ground.

The crowd of people looked confused by their new surroundings, but that confusion was quickly disrupted by the sounds of flames flaring up as it ate away at new materials. Screams filled the station, followed by the sounds of stampeding feet.

“Hey, don’t run!” Wally said. He started to go after the people who fled but Barry grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping them.

“Moving them won’t stop them from panicking. Don’t worry, the important thing is that they’re out of that deathtrap,” Barry said. Not every person had gone running—half of them calmly left the area, a few even stood around and murmured to each other in shock. It wasn’t until they had been noticed and people started to crowd them that Barry decided to move. “Let’s go.”

Wally followed him out of the station. They surveyed the area, and once they were sure it was safe, Barry led them to the nearest secluded place to catch their breaths. An empty park. Once they were there, Barry realized how tired he was. The battle with Heat Wave and saving all those people had finally caught up to him. He was tired, sweaty, and his stomach felt empty. He could hear Wally catching his breath too. Barry took in the sounds of his shallow breaths and felt his skin bristle at the sound. He started to move away.

“Wait, where are you going?” Wally said, chasing after him.

“Nowhere,” Barry said at once. A defensive response. He noticed the suspicion in Wally’s eyes and quickly made up an excuse. “Heat Wave is still out there, somewhere. I’m going to search the area and see where he might have left. You should hurry back to Iris before she realizes you’ve been gone for too long.”

“If you’re going after Heat Wave, I want to be there too,” Wally said, stepping in front of Barry. 

Barry’s gaze flickered in Wally’s direction, then darted away. No, he couldn’t look at him. He didn’t want to be there. Barry started to turn in another direction, but before he could say another word, Wally shouted at him.

“Will you just look at me, already?”

That stopped Barry in his tracks. He looked at Wally, immediately taken aback by the rage in those eyes. The hurt. Wally’s shoulders rose and fell with his every breath. He swallowed, then spoke again.

“Look, I get it. You don’t want me around. I’m a nuisance and I’m annoying and you don’t like me.” Barry stared in shock, feeling speechless. Wally even seemed to be stunned by his own words, his eyes lowering for a moment. But then he steeled his jaw and looked at Barry again, a cold fire in his gaze. “It’s fine. I don’t care. If that’s how you feel, I can’t change it. But we’re a team. We have to get along—not for us, but for everyone else. We have to help people.”

“Wally, what are you talking about?” Barry said, inching towards Wally.

This time, it was Wally’s turn to back away.

It wasn’t until Barry realized that Wally was avoiding his gaze that it all made sense. He saw the shame and hurt and anger in Wally’s eyes.

So, this was how it felt to be avoided.

Barry’s chest twisted with guilt.

“You and Aunt Iris don’t have to watch me if you don’t want to,” Wally said, voice simmering to a mumble. “I’d be fine on my own. I might even be better off, in fact.”

Those words struck Barry in the chest. Wally was deeply disturbed. Barry could feel it in his voice. In the time that Barry had gotten to know Wally, he learned that Wally wasn’t normally this quiet unless something was bothering him. But when Barry placed a reassuring hand on Wally’s shoulder, Wally pulled away from him. 

Barry’s heart ached as he dropped his hands back to his side. He just wished he could see Wally’s face to know what was going through his head. He never would have thought Wally would say something like that, he always talked about how much he wished he could permanently live with his aunt and uncle.

“You can’t actually think that we don’t want you. What are you talking about, that you think I find you annoying? Where are you getting that from?” Barry said, voice incredulous. When Wally didn’t respond right away, Barry spoke more firmly, “Wally.”

“I know you don’t really want me around,” Wally said. 

He didn’t look at Barry, his words spoken quickly. Barry felt a pang in his chest. Followed by confusion. He couldn’t understand why Wally was saying something like that. He had to have known it wasn’t true. Yet he was so adamant. It was like it wasn’t Wally speaking at all.

“It’s fine, really. I could just stay with Uncle Daniel.”

Uncle Daniel.

_It wasn’t my idea. It was Wally’s. He told me he doesn’t want to burden us._

“Did he say that to you? Did he tell you that we didn’t want you?” Barry said.

He must have spoken more sharply than he intended, judging by the way Wally finally turned toward him, his expression startled. Wally’s expression screwed tighter. He stumbled over his words.

“No one told me that. I figured it out on my own—“

“Wally, that’s a lie. I— _we_ always want you around. Don’t listen to him—“

“I already told you, no one said it,” Wally cut in, voice firm. Barry stopped himself. He was acting irrationally. Did he really think someone planted that idea in Wally’s head? Did he really think Daniel did it, to separate them? No. Barry had no one to blame but himself. Before Barry could explain himself, Wally went off, “You never talk to me anymore. You never go near me. You don’t—“

Wally stopped himself suddenly, then changed his train of thought.

“If you don’t want me—if you don’t want me around—you can just say it,” Wally said. Barry watched him. Wally was distressed, Barry could see that. This thought had been eating away at him. And Barry could see why. Barry had been distant. He had been punishing Wally for what Daniel had done to him. Wally suddenly backed away from Barry. “Nevermind. Forget it. This is stupid.”

“It’s not stupid. You can talk to me—“

“I know you’re too nice to say it outright. I get why having a kid around you all the time would be annoying. That’s the only reason why I’m saying all of this, so you don’t have to,” Wally said. His words were getting stronger, faster. He was angry, upset. Barry could feel his heart pounding. Barry inwardly berated himself—why did he always freeze up when it came to moments like this? How come he couldn’t just say how he felt? Better yet, how did he cause this mess to begin with? Emotions rose up inside of him, making him anxious and afraid. He didn’t like the way Wally was talking. It wasn’t about Wally, really—this was Barry’s fault. He was the reason why Wally was upset. Because he pushed him away.

“I do like having you around—“

“I _know_ that, but like—I can tell I get on your nerves. I’m annoying. And it probably feels like I get in between you having a normal life with Aunt Iris. You can just say it, Barry. It’s not going to hurt my feelings or anything. I’ll stay home. And if things get bad, I can just stay with Uncle Daniel for awhile—“

“Stop it,” Barry said, voice sharp enough to silence Wally. 

A flood of emotions raced through Barry at the sound of that name. He was afraid of hurting Wally. He was afraid of losing him. Barry wasn’t ready to talk about Daniel. Not now, not yet. 

But Barry couldn’t stop his tongue. 

He couldn’t hold it in any longer.

He was crossing the line. They were supposed to have a calm conversation about this. Or maybe Barry was hoping to solve everything before they talked about it at all. But he just couldn’t stop.

“You’re not staying with him. I know all about him,” he blurted out.

“What?” Wally said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Barry paused to take a breath. There was a twisting feeling inside of him. His heart was hammering. He didn’t want to say it. He didn’t. But he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“I know everything. With you and Daniel. I saw it.”

Wally’s face fell.

The ensuing silence felt deafening. Wally stood there, stunned, as Barry rambled on to fill the silence.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t step in. I just didn’t know what to do. You didn’t _tell_ me—“

Wally slowly turned away, as if in a trance. His face was pale. His eyes kept flickering from Barry’s face to around the empty field. He was panicking.

“You know… you know _what_? What did you see?”

Barry sighed softly.

“You know exactly what I mean. He’s a bad man, Wally. He’s your uncle and I can understand why you’re trying to protect him, but what he did to you was wrong. But I can help you—“

“Help me?” Wally said, sounding almost bewildered. Horror was etching at his expression. Barry tried to speak calmly, despite his heart rattling in the cage of his chest.

“I went into Daniel’s room to find evidence. He took videos—there was a memory card and I took it. I saw what was on it, Wally, and we can use it to stop him—“

“You did what?” Wally said, voice rising.

Barry was momentarily taken aback. He expected Wally to be upset, afraid. Ashamed, even. But not angry. Fumbling for words, Barry hurried to explain.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do anything sooner. I’m sorry I didn’t stop him. I wanted to. I even wanted to hurt him, I was so angry. But I knew that it wouldn’t solve anything, not if you weren’t willing to turn him in. I know you would’ve defended him over me. So I needed proof—“

“I don’t want you helping me!” Wally snapped. The anger in his voice shocked Barry.

Barry stood there, not knowing what to say or even think. He stared at the gap of space between them, wondering where he had precisely went wrong. He didn’t want to lose Wally, but he could feel him slipping through his fingers. Did he not do enough to protect Wally, or was he doing too much? 

Or worse, did Wally see through his intentions?

Did he see the self-doubts and the jealousy that wracked Barry? 

Because Barry didn’t just look at the video in the memory card. No. He had done worse. He had _watched_ it.

Barry shoved those thoughts aside. Shoved away all those uncomfortable, arousing thoughts that came with the sights of Wally being used and degraded. No, he wasn’t like Daniel, he wasn’t a monster, he wasn’t.

“I don’t understand,” Barry said, his eyes pleading with Wally, only to be met with a stone wall. “I’m _trying_ to understand. God, Wally, the things that he’s doing to you—you _must_ want him gone, you can’t _enjoy_ it—“

“I don’t enjoy it,” Wally said sharply. Barry spoke wrong. But before he could correct himself or apologize, Wally’s eye suddenly fell to the floor. He shifted in place, then spoke in a lower voice, almost too low for Barry to hear, “I _can’t_ enjoy it.”

Barry went to him. He leaned in, ducking his head to try and meet Wally’s eyes. Wally’s face was burning red, his eyes staring hard at the ground. He was humiliated, naturally. But Barry thought he sensed something more in the way that Wally bowed his head.

He was ashamed.

“What do you mean by that?” Barry said carefully. 

Wally shook his head.

“You don’t understand. I can’t turn Uncle Daniel in.”

“Don’t protect him, Wally, _please—_ “

“If I tell anyone—they’ll take him away. Everything, everyone, will be ruined. I can’t face that. I can’t be responsible for that. I can’t—“Wally suddenly stopped, his hand raising to his face.

Barry stood up straight. He recognized what was happening, even though it was a sight he rarely saw. He eased Wally into his body, arms wrapped tightly around him. Wally didn’t push him away. He immediately went limp in Barry’s embrace. 

Barry let him cry for a long time before speaking. Strangely enough, he could feel his own self calming, even as Wally fell into anguish in front of him. It was as if the breaking of those gates had brought some semblance of balance back into Barry’s world—a piece of evidence that Wally wasn’t taken away from him, that he was still here, that he still trusted Barry enough to be vulnerable around him. After so much time wasted pushing Wally away, Wally still wound up in his arms in the end, and that meant that everything was okay. They could be okay.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Wally said, after he had calmed down. His breaths were still shaking, but he was starting to regain control of his grief.

Barry still held him, letting these words settle in. He wanted to agree. He wanted Wally to call the shots. But the idea of not turning Daniel in still sickened him.

“I can’t promise that.”

At that, Wally broke away. His eyes were red.

“You won’t tell,” Wally said, firmly this time. It was an order. Barry clenched his jaw. He could see the threat in Wally’s eyes. The one that said _I won’t forgive you._

Barry still wanted to deny that promise. But he knew when to choose his battles. He also couldn’t bear the possibility of making Wally’s life worse. Even though he wasn’t sure if he could wholeheartedly agree, he decided to concede.

“It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone. Not until you’re ready,” Barry said solemnly. He quickly added, “But you can’t see him anymore. If you see him, he’ll hurt you. Just stick with me and Iris.”

Something changed in Wally’s expression, eyes widening slightly.

“Did you tell her?”

“No. No. I wanted to talk to you first. But she would understand—“

“No. She can’t know. Not even her. Especially her. No one can know.”

Barry frowned at that. He wanted to disagree, but the panic and terror in Wally’s voice kept rising. Barry reminded himself of the harm he would cause to Wally if he shared his secret.

“I won’t tell her. But I meant what I said—stay away from him. Please, Wally, I’m begging you.”

“Okay,” Wally said after a moment.

They decided to go home together. They changed into their civilian clothes, taking the long route through the city to go back home. As they walked together, Barry couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief. Now that there were no more secrets, it felt like there was nothing keeping him away from Wally. He hadn’t realized how much he missed Wally until he had him back.

They were crossing a bridge when Wally suddenly spoke.

“Barry.”

Barry turned and looked at him. Wally was looking at the river as they walked, eyes strangely intense. It made Barry pause.

“What is it, kid?”

“I wasn’t trying to lie to you. Or keep things from you.”

At that, Barry slowed his steps. His face heated when he thought of what he had said to Wally in the park. _You didn’t tell me._

Barry nudged Wally lightly with his elbow, a friendly gesture.

“I know that. I’m not upset about it, Wally, I understand your reasons.”

Wally looked drained. His eyes were still puffy and dark from his crying. He was quiet for a couple moments before continuing.

“The reason why I didn’t tell you was because I was afraid you would look at me differently.” Barry bristled at that. He wanted to argue, but then he watched Wally a moment longer, and realized it took a lot for Wally to say that. Wally’s eyes darted to the side. “I knew it was wrong and that I _should_ have said something. But even though it was bad and wrong, it didn’t scare me as much as… I don’t know, the idea of you finding out and getting mad, I guess…”

Barry left a sudden lump in his throat. He didn’t know what to say.

Wally suddenly looked him in the eye, holding his gaze longer than he had all day. In weeks.

“Uncle Daniel is important to me, but not as important to me as you.”

Before those words could sink in, Wally went back to walking, his steps almost hurried. Barry wanted to stand there and absorb the moment, let Wally’s affirmation seep into him. But there was no time for that, they had to keep moving. Barry finally found the will to move, following after Wally, the boy’s words replaying in his head again and again.

Barry kept his gaze on his computer screen, even as a stack of paperwork fell on his desk. He kept typing, finishing his final thoughts on a report he was filling out. Still hungry for attention, August leaned against Barry’s desk, blocking his second monitor.

“Look at you, being all _productive_. I remember the days when you were so skittish that you would jump out of your seat when anything landed on your desk,” August teased. Finally, Barry looked at him, only to give him a sour expression.

“Come on. I haven’t done that in years.”

“Months,” August corrected, and he was probably right. Barry was jumpy up until he became the Flash. “But hey, I’m happy for you. You look better than you did last time I saw you. Not as zombie-like.”

“I am better, thanks. I had a lot of stress on my mind. But now… everything’s better, much better.” Barry smiled to himself, realizing it was true. Things had been a little awkward at home ever since his talk with Wally, but things eventually started to go back to normal. He, Wally, and Iris fell back into their normal routine.

“Got plans for the weekend?” August asked.

“Same plans as always—spending time with the family.”

Summer was beginning to wane. Barry and Iris were alone when Iris broke the news.

“I spoke to Rudy. He thinks it's time that Wally comes back home,” Iris said. Barry put down his book to look at her. She was sitting at the edge of the bed, brushing her hair. Not looking at him.

Barry chewed on his lip. This should have been good news. But it was also worrisome. 

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Barry said tentatively, afraid that he might have asked the wrong question. He knew Iris worried about Wally a lot, but Rudy was still her brother. Barry had to be careful not to be insulting towards him.

Iris continued brushing her hair, angrily pulling the brush through a knot.

“No. But I don’t get a say,” Iris said curtly. Finally, she put the brush down. Her shoulders sank. “But I talked to Wally about it. He says it’ll be better if he goes back before school starts.”

Iris was glum. Barry knew her well enough to read her moods. Barry idly fingered at the edges of his book, not sure what to say.

“What if Wally went to school out here?” Barry said.

Iris was silent long enough for Barry to worry that he had actually said the wrong thing this time. He quickly tried to backpedal.

“I mean, if he wanted to stay, of course. Central City has some nice schools too—“

Barry stopped when Iris suddenly flipped around on the bed. Her mouth was a tight frown, but her eyes sparkled when she looked at him. Barry froze up when she suddenly threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Awkwardly, he returned the hug, not knowing what he had done to earn this reaction out of her.

“No, I don’t think he could. But you’re a good man, Barry Allen,” she said, pressing a firm kiss to his cheek. 

At that, Barry’s gaze lowered, his stomach sinking. The thought of Wally leaving finally began to weigh on him. And along with that, images flashed across his mind. Images that he thought he had scrubbed out, but now were coming back to haunt him. 

Because they had never really left.

_No_ , he thought, closing his eyes.

He was not a good man.

The three of them had one last outing together. They went to the museum. They had ice cream in the park. They went out to dinner at Wally’s favorite spot in Central City. And then the next day, they said their goodbyes, knowing that they would see each other soon, but still putting a close to a chapter of a long summer spent together.

Iris decided to drive Wally back to Blue Valley. Barry had work, so he stayed behind.

When Barry arrived home, there was no one there to greet him, no sound of a television or conversation in the other room. The silence of his home felt deafening. It seemed strange to think there were years of his life spent alone. Now that he had known what it was like to have people in his life, it was as if he could never go back to his old ways. He couldn’t even stand a few hours alone. Iris and Wally’s absence felt heavier than ever.

Barry went to the bedroom. He plopped down on the mattress, not even bothering to remove his work clothes. A melancholic feeling seeped into him, making him feel heavy and tired. 

He stared at the ceiling. As time crawled by, he grew bored and flipped onto his side, staring at Iris’ bedside table. She kept a picture of them there—all three of them. It was from maybe a year ago. Wally was just a normal kid, no superspeed or heroic duties. Wally admired the Flash, but to him, Barry Allen was nothing more than a strange nerd who was dating his aunt. 

Barry had to wonder, was Daniel’s abuse happening back then? Barry wasn’t sure which possibility made him angrier: the extra years of abuse or that it all began under Barry’s nose without him noticing.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Daniel touching Wally when he was even younger. When he was just a lonely kid in desperate need of attention. When there was no one to shield him from his parents’ fights.

Maybe that’s what made him such an easy target. 

Barry couldn’t stop thinking about it. Daniel touching Wally’s body, from before the superspeed, when Wally had more baby fat. When he still had the body of a normal kid, _his_ body, one without a super metabolism. If it wasn’t for the photo in front of Barry, he might not have remembered what that Wally had looked like.

Something burned inside of Barry at that realization.

_He was here before you. He has_ years _with Wally that you’ll never have, he’s_ years _before you._

That thought made Barry’s face burn with shame. He felt guilty for even thinking it. For him to be jealous of Daniel—of that _creep—_ it was unthinkable.

Yet the thoughts were flooding in all the same. The same as it had when he watched them. This feeling of insecurity. That even though fate had bonded them by a bolt of lightning, that Wally still wasn’t his. That even though he was practically raising Wally, they weren’t father and son, they weren’t family. That Wally kept all of this a secret because Barry wasn’t important enough. And with that came fierce, fierce jealousy. 

Watching Daniel molest Wally had instilled something in Barry. This intense desire to own Wally in every way—as a mentor, as a father, as an uncle, and even as _this_. He wanted ownership of Wally’s body. And it was hard to deny it, as sick and wrong as it was, when Barry’s body grew hot every time he thought of Wally being raped. How the images of Wally being used had seeped into his every private thought, in every intimate moment he shared with Iris. Sure, Barry felt the twists of disgust and anger—but there was also arousal.

Barry looked at the photo of Wally. It blurred with the images in his mind. Wally with an adult’s hand underneath his clothing. Wally’s neck being covered with kisses and bites. Wally bent over and fucked. Wally with a dress slipping down his chest, a cock in his mouth, come dripping down his thighs.

Barry’s hand slipped between his legs. He palmed over the front seam of his clothing, his eyes falling shut. Dull pleasure began to swell, heat pooling into his groin. He stifled a soft groan as his hand began to rub harder, more purposefully. He felt hot and stuffy underneath his stiff clothes. Without thinking, he loosened the top buttons of his shirt.

Then stopped.

He felt too dirty to touch himself to thoughts of Wally in the same bed that he shared with Iris.

Not that any place would have been safe. Not that it was ever safe. But still, loads of guilt weighed on Barry. The bed felt too sacred. 

His heart was pounding in his chest as he got up and started to walk away from the bed. All the while, this foreboding feeling washed over him. He was about to do something bad.

He opened the door to Wally’s room. No, not Wally’s room. Just a guest bedroom. Its overwhelmingly impersonal without Wally’s things strewn across it. Bare walls, neutral colored bed coverings, clean floors. Safe and inoffensive, exactly as Barry had designed it with practicality in mind. He ignored Iris’ suggestions of color and personality. And now he wanted it, craved it.

He rarely ever rested on the guest bed, because that was where Wally slept when he stayed over all those weekends that his parents were fighting. Now, he felt like it wasn’t his property anymore. His heart was beating fast at the idea of Wally in this bed. The bed felt too close to the real thing. Too close to the line that Barry was not supposed to cross.

But he stayed there anyways. He laid down, arranging his body in a way that he imagined Wally would, and breathed in deeply. He liked to imagine the scent of the sheets and pillowcases were the same as Wally’s. That fresh, intoxicating scent that Barry was otherwise too cowardly to smell, because he couldn’t ever get _that_ close to Wally, because Wally wouldn’t ever let him come that close even if it was appropriate.

Barry’s face was buried in the pillow that he and Iris bought together. The memory of the excitement they shared in decorating their new place had been tainted by thoughts of Wally. That this was his pillow. 

Barry wondered if Wally ever touched himself in this bed.

He wondered if he touched himself in this bed after what Daniel did to him that night they were all in his house. Wally had been hard when he was forced to redress. When they came home that night, did Wally jerk himself off, with Barry just on the other side of that wall?

Barry imagined that he did.

Barry imagined what would have happened if he had known, if he had gotten out of bed, letting Iris sleep, and walked his way into Wally’s bedroom.

_You little slut,_ Barry thought, but could he have said it with the same conviction that Daniel did? Barry lacked the confidence, the gall. But in his fantasy, Wally just responded with those pretty, desperate, sex-hazed eyes. That fantasy overlapped with the video he had watched once and replayed in his mind over and over again ever since. Wally’s eyes, dazed and sexed, those long red lashes… 

_Uncle Barry, I’m sorry—_

_In my house? You’re really asking for it, you dirty little slut. Now, take off your clothes and show me how you do it._

Barry thought of what Wally’s cock would feel like. He imagined it fit perfectly in his hand, that it was the sweetest flush of color, that it was satiny smooth. He hadn’t stopped thinking of Wally’s cock—the boy had gotten hard just from sucking Daniel off, from being fucked up the ass. Daniel didn’t even touch Wally.

Barry wouldn’t have done that to Wally.

It would have been fun to tease Wally and be mean to him, maybe even a way to pay Wally back for all of his bratty moments over the years, but Barry loved Wally. He’d never make Wally take such a punishment without a reward in the end. He’d touch his pretty young cock himself, hold it and squeeze it and stroke it until Wally was shaking and begging for him.

_Uncle, please—_

He would have wrapped his mouth around him, nursing his cock until he came. Seed would roll down the boy’s cock, the same as it leaked from his ass that he so generously offered to Barry to fill.

That would be the difference between Barry and Daniel. Barry would take care of Wally.

Did Wally finger himself?

Barry undid his fly, pulled out his hard erection.

When Wally was alone at night, in his bed, did he slip off his pants, let them pool around his ankles, turn his body over, bury his face in his pillow—just like Barry was doing now? Did he jerk his cock too, or did he do something more? Did he touch his smooth, round crease, feeling where his uncle had split him open, fucked him raw, and filled him up with his seed? And did Wally plunge his fingers into himself, where he was still wet and sticky with come? How did he look when he tried to hold back his voice, writhing in the mattress, his cock pushing up against the sheets, keening desperately because it wasn’t enough, but also not wanting to disturb his aunt and uncle? 

It truly wasn’t enough, was it? It was never enough. Barry furiously pumped himself, heat pushing into his groin, his hips rocking back and forth as he imagined himself plunging into Wally’s tight hole over and over again. Barry’s jaw clenched, his eyelids felt heavy, as pleasure built and built and built. But it wasn’t enough.

It was never going to be enough.

It didn’t matter if Daniel was kept away or imprisoned—until Wally was Barry’s, was his fully and completely, it’d never be enough.

He finished anyway. He imagined his hand as Wally’s hole, squeezing tightly around him as he came. He imagined that every spurt that filled his hand was being buried deep into Wally’s body.

_Breed me._

Barry squeezed his eyes shut, groaning as he rode out his orgasm. He kept pumping his cock, fantasizing about Wally getting bred, his legs spread apart to take in his uncle’s come. The hot, sticky seed overflowed Barry’s hand, coating the sheets. He felt weak, his body trembling as he came down from his orgasm. Only after he had finished, his body began to relax.

He laid there long after he was done, feeling filthy. Guilt began to seep into him. But Iris would be back home soon. Things would go back to the way they were. So he cleaned himself up the best that he could, hid the evidence, and went back to pretending everything was normal.

Summer was waning. Things returned to normal. Barry would kiss Iris goodbye, go to work, have coffee with August, finish up some work in the lab, head home, make dinner with Iris, and spend the night with her. Even the abnormal things, like an attack on Central City or a natural disaster, fell into a routine. He’d show up to the place of the incident, Wally would appear, they’d solve the issue, then celebrate with ice cream or wind down somewhere private, then say their goodbyes and go back to their respective houses.

Even with the sinful thoughts that lived inside of Barry’s mind, everything was normal.

He returned home from work. One of the streetlamps on his block had gone out, but aside from that, it was a usual sight. He had long memorized the signs, the blackiron fences, and brick buildings.

He entered the foyer, taking off his shoes. He could hear Iris in the kitchen, barely making out the one-sided conversation on the phone. He went to help with dinner as he always did. The stove was on, a pot of boiling water on the flame. The counter was laid out with different ingredients. Barry didn’t have to guess what Iris had started cooking, he already knew. He immediately went into prep work without a word, not interrupting Iris’ conversation on the phone.

“Did he mention any issues at home?” Iris said. Barry worked on chopping veggies, Iris’ voice coming in and out of his focus. “What? I never said he couldn’t visit! I’m just worried. We just sent him back to Blue Valley a few weeks ago, I thought things with Rudy and Mary would be fine.”

Barry paused, listening with his full attention.

“You keep taking my words out of context!” Iris said, her voice more forceful. “I just mean, if they’re fighting again, maybe we should have a plan ready. He can’t stay with them when they fight. It’s not healthy or safe.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Okay, but if he mentions anything about a fight, you have to tell me. It’s not just about the arguments. There are days where they forget to feed him his lunches, for fuck’s sake. It’s not safe for him to be there.”

Barry heard a box of pasta shaking around. He went back to chopping, though he never stopped listening.

“Okay. Fine. We’ll talk about it later. If you need me, call me.”

Silence. This time it was for good. Without looking over his shoulder, Barry spoke up.

“What was that about?” He purposely tried to sound casual, hiding the worry in his voice.

“Nothing, I guess,” Iris said with a sigh. “I guess Wally is at Daniel’s house.”

Barry’s knife slipped through a tomato. A sudden dread sunk into his stomach.

“Oh?” Barry said after a moment, just to fill his own silence.

“He insists that Wally is just visiting, but… I don’t know.” Iris sighed. Barry listened to her footsteps as she paced around the kitchen. “Wally seemed a little weird the last few weeks with us. He said something about feeling like a burden. I’m just scared something is happening back home, you know? We _just_ sent him back to his parents and he’s already left! It feels fishy. I have a sixth sense when it comes to these things, I can just _tell_ something is going on with Rudy and Mary—“

Barry was finding it difficult to listen. To think. All the sound around him distorted, like he was listening underwater. A faint sweat grew at his temples. His whole body felt burning hot.

Wally. Wally was at Daniel’s.

Even though he promised he’d never go back. 

_Uncle Daniel is important to me, but not as important to me as you._

Wally wasn’t just keeping secrets anymore. He was lying. Wally _lied_ to him.

It was Daniel that Wally wanted. Not Barry. It hadn’t even been a month and Wally had already crawled back to Daniel. He was staying in that man’s, that _monster’s_ , house—sucking dick and dressing up in women’s clothes and fucking his uncle—

Barry’s hand tightened around the knife. He couldn’t breathe. Anger rushed through his veins, igniting him all over. He wanted to throw the knife in his hands at the wall.

_You pretend to be shy but you love it. Nothing makes you harder than having a man in charge of you._

_You’re a good cocksucker._

_You filthy slut._

Barry stared hard at his hands, unblinking. He wanted to grab Wally. Wanted to scream at him for his betrayal.

But not just that. He wanted to drag Wally where no one else could find him. Wanted to hold Wally down and have his way with him until Wally finally understood the depths of how much Barry cared, how much he had suffered for Wally, how difficult it was for him to open his heart again when every person in his life had been taken away or killed or had abandoned him. Abandoned him in the same way Wally had been abandoned, and it was _that_ fact that made their relationship so special, that they were entangled by their similar histories. Barry didn’t believe in fate or signs or miracles, but he did believe that some force linked the two of them through that bolt of lightning, that there was something special in the gifts they shared. That what they had was so unique and it couldn’t just be taken away by Daniel, who only wanted to use Wally, not love him.

“Barry,” Iris said sharply, and that snapped Barry out of his trance.

“What?” He turned his head sharply to Iris, who eyed him carefully for a moment.

“You want to throw those in?” Iris said, gesturing to the veggies.

“Oh, right,” Barry said, trying to relax his voice. He could feel the weight of Iris’ gaze on him as he moved across the kitchen, dumping the rest of the ingredients in the pot.

He stirred the pot, trying to forget the news that Iris had just given him. It didn’t matter anymore. Wally was out of his hands. Wally had made his choice. 

He needed things to return to normal. Just him and Iris in their home, as lovers. No Wally, no pretending to be a family.

No secrets.

No temptations.

He couldn’t sleep again.

He crawled out of bed, trying not to wake Iris. He tried to clean. He tried to do work on his computer. He tried to catch up on a book he wanted to read. 

He looked in the direction of that guest bedroom over and over and over again.

Time crawled for Barry. And as time crawled, he had more time to think, more time for thoughts to get lost in his head. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what not to do. He tried to think over things rationally, like he always did when it came to his job or his vigilantism or every other thing in this world that made him anxious. It didn’t work. 

He found himself in the guest bedroom again, sitting on the corner of the bed where Wally slept every night. It was the first time Barry revisited that room since he had touched himself to thoughts of Wally. It felt as if his guilt and shame was sealed inside of that room. Anytime Iris went near the door, he felt terrified, as if she would take one look inside and all of his secrets would bleed from the walls.

It was that same feeling that made him take out the memory card again. If he was going to do this, then let all of this sin exist in a single room. Let it be locked away where no one else could be tainted by it. The same way that Daniel had turned his home into something wicked, let Barry have one place where he could think and do shameful things. The exception is that Barry wouldn’t hurt anyone. He wouldn’t.

He stared down the memory card, trying to make a decision.

He could turn it in.

He could destroy it.

He could keep it.

He considered and weighed all of these options. Turn it in, betray Wally’s trust, protect Wally. Destroy it, pretend nothing happened, everything goes back to the way it was. Keep it, keep hiding, indulge in the things he could never have otherwise. Barry played it in his head again. Again. Again for a thousand times. More than any person could possibly think it over and over in just a matter of minutes.

Barry wrapped his hand around the memory card, trying to think about what he wanted. What he truly wanted.

Without even thinking, Barry found himself standing on a sidewalk.

Barry looked at the house in front of him, watching from the street, head tilted in the direction of the upper story. The curtains were closed, but between the folds, Barry saw a sliver of light. That was Daniel’s bedroom. Every other light, save for the porch, was turned off.

A familiar chill washed over Barry, but he couldn’t tear himself away from that window. Daniel and Wally were in there. Images of the past raced through Barry’s mind. A hand on Wally’s shoulder, their bodies pressed together, the whispers and heated breaths—

_Please, Uncle, fuck me—_

In less than a second, Barry was standing in a dark hallway.

Barry heard them before he noticed the light coming out from under the doorway. The sounds of their sex were muffled by the closed door, but they were louder than Barry had ever heard them. This new realization settled on Barry’s mind—this was how they sounded when they weren’t trying to hide. Loud and wanton and _passionate_.

Barry did not go to the room at the end of the hallway. Instead, he went into Wallace’s room. As Barry passed the crib, he saw that the baby was fast asleep. Daniel and Wally were barely audible in this place.

Barry phased himself through Wallace’s bedroom wall, entering the private bathroom connected to the master bedroom. The noises were louder now. Barry could hear the faint creaking of the mattress. He once again phased, passing through the tiled wall into a small, cramped place. The bedroom closet.

A familiar scene was set before Barry. He stared at the open seam between the doubled doors. It was just like standing behind the partition, back when all the secrets were first exposed—except this time, Barry knew exactly what he was going to see once he peeked through that crack. He could already hear them, clearly now. Their bodies colliding, the bed trembling beneath them, Wally’s voice… he sounded both pained and desperate, moaning and gasping in ways that made Barry tense and hot.

It took a moment for Barry to fully make out the scene he had intruded upon. Wally’s legs were spread open, Daniel between them. Barry was standing behind them, watching the way the muscles of Daniel’s shoulders and back moved as he fucked into Wally, hard and fast. Daniel’s hands were wrapped around Wally’s waist, dragging him along his cock, pulling him back over and over to meet his thrusts. In the disarray of sheets and blankets, Barry couldn’t make out much more than that.

There was no anger or shock. Barry watched with a calm focus as Daniel rammed into Wally hard, his forceful thrusts making the mattress groan. The scene went on and on, Wally crying out repeatedly as Daniel fucked into him, every lustful moan leaving a scar on Barry’s mind.

“I’m going to come,” Daniel said suddenly, his pace picking up.

Wally groaned at the increased assault on his ass. Only then, Barry’s face prickled hot with anger. He had known it. Of course he had. But hearing Wally’s voice, the way he moaned and panted and begged for his Uncle’s come—it all confirmed what Barry had been too afraid to admit.

Wally liked this.

He liked being used by his uncle.

He would never admit it, no. He had made that clear in his conversation with Barry. He had to be _forced_ into doing something like this. It was the only way he could cope with the truth of his desires. That he would never have done any of this if his uncle had asked instead of taking.

That’s what he had said, even though he still wouldn’t let Barry interfere.

He had gone back, even after he promised Barry that he wouldn’t.

Even though he had said Barry was more important to him than Daniel.

Daniel’s movements became frantic and desperate. He groaned from deep within his throat. And Wally didn’t beg, fight, or run away—he just took it. Just laid there and spread his legs while his uncle rutted into him, just moaning and panting like a bitch in heat, until Daniel suddenly seized him by the hips, thrusting into him as deeply as he could, and came.

Daniel kept thrusting into Wally, even as his hips stuttered and his voice grew short of breath. He kept fucking into him, rocking deep inside of him, as if trying to shove all of his seed into Wally’s body. Wally let him. When Daniel pulled out, Wally visibly shuddered.

Daniel laid over Wally’s body. Barry could hear Daniel kissing and sucking at Wally’s face and neck. The actions seemed almost affectionate.

Barry felt cold. Wally didn’t respond to Daniel, but it did nothing to ease Barry’s mood. Wally pretended to not like it, but he did. That’s why he was here. 

“I’m going to go shower. You stay right here, just like this,” Daniel murmured, just barely audible, into Wally’s hair. If Wally had any modesty left, it was in the form of him turning his head away.

Daniel left.

Barry stood there and watched.

It was just Wally in the bed now. The room felt eerily quiet without the sounds of their sex.

Barry stepped closer to the doors, looking through the crack.

That’s when he noticed the ropes.

Wally was fully naked, each wrist tied to a post, eyes covered with a blindfold. His legs were free, sliding across the mattress as he wriggled in place. It didn’t take long for Barry to understand why—Wally’s cock was hard, resting between his legs. His body moved and shifted, trying to get some contact on his cock, but nothing. As much as he tried to twist and turn, he couldn’t move far without his arm restraints blocking him.

Even in the depths of the cold anger that Barry felt, something warm bloomed inside of him. Arousal stirred his body. He looked at Wally there, arms tied to each post, his naked form writhing and desperate, his hard cock laying on his stomach, that black fold across his eyes. There was something highly erotic and forbidden at the sight. The way he was placed on the bedspread, naked and tied up, made him seem like a gift. A gift for Barry.

Barry couldn’t leave even if he wanted to. He was attached to Wally, magnetized to him. His mouth felt dry as he watched Wally’s arms move in their restraints, hands folding and unfolding around the ropes. Barry listened to the soft, sweet breaths that Wally released as he was forced to just lay there, his cock hard and neglected, seed dripping down his thighs. 

It got Barry’s body hot. He felt that he was witnessing something far more intimate than any sex scene. He was watching Wally, just Wally. Not a perverted fantasy of him. Not him being used by Daniel. Just Wally and his desire, his cock hard and pointing with arousal, his hips rolling to the air, wanting someone’s touch.

Daniel’s touch.

But the way Wally arched his back, the way his hips twisted in Barry’s direction, it felt like Wally was taunting him, seducing him—

Maybe it was Barry’s touch that he wanted.

It was just a dream, a fantasy, but Barry wanted that make-believe. He pretended every movement and stuttered breath was measured just for him. More than just make Barry aroused, it made his heart ache. He wanted to touch Wally. He wanted to make him feel good.

Before he knew it, he was moving forward.

He phased through the doors, making his way toward Wally. He stood at the end of the bed, where Wally continued to squirm and writhe, rocking his hips, his hard cock leaking. Barry drank in every inch of Wally’s skin. He felt he couldn’t breathe. Something kept pulling him toward Wally, something he couldn’t fight.

Barry started to undress.

They didn’t have much time together. Daniel was going to shower, then return. And if he heard anything, he’d be back even sooner.

Barry needed his time alone with Wally. More than that, he needed to feel them both in the speedforce again. To be reminded of this bond they shared, a bond that no one else had, a bond that could only be their own. So he slipped into superspeed, kneeling at the edge of the bed.

Wally tensed up, his hands tightening around the ropes, his jaw clenching. He noticed something was off. He was reacting in the same speed as Barry, his body instinctively responding to the change in the speedforce.

Barry crawled in closer, the bed sinking under his weight. That’s when Wally jerked against his restraints, his head tilting in Barry’s direction.

“Barry?” he said tentatively, both afraid and incredulous.

“Wally,” Barry said, just to let his voice be heard.

Wally’s lips parted with surprise. Barry’s eyes drank in the sight of Wally’s body, so close that he could touch him. He took in every inch of skin. Skin that he had craved for so long.

A sudden realization fell on Barry—he couldn’t look at Wally the same, anymore. Every time he saw Wally, he saw his body. He couldn’t look at his lips without noticing how full and pink they were. He couldn’t look at the freckles on his cheeks without thinking of the freckles on his shoulders and back. He couldn’t listen to his voice without hearing the sounds of his heated, wanton breath calling for his uncle. 

Barry knew it was wrong. He knew it was unfair. But he couldn’t stop. He was aware of Wally’s sexuality with every innocent gaze, touch, and breath. Wally, who was just a boy. His partner. His friend. The person he wanted as his nephew, his son. Who deserved to be just those things—not some sexual creature for his consumption. Barry hated Daniel for turning him into that. Barry hated himself for not controlling his urges.

And yet—

“What are you doing here? Wait, just let me get out,” Wally said, his voice barely above a breath.

Wally began to move. His hands pulled at the restraints that he could so easily break out of. It hurt Barry, thinking that Wally would pretend to be bound by Daniel, but shied away from him. But he wasn’t surprised. His hands came down on Wally’s wrists, stopping him and further pinning him to the bed.

His body was spread over Wally’s now. Barry savored the feeling of Wally’s naked body underneath him, naked flesh against naked flesh, small wrists in his grip. Barry sucked in a breath. His hunger was growing. He relaxed his weight on top of Wally’s. Barry watched Wally’s face closely, seeing the way the color spread across the cheeks, the way his pretty lips parted as he gasped when their groins touched. 

“Barry, what—“

“Quiet,” Barry said.

Wally’s lip quivered. His cock was still hard, pressed against Barry’s stomach. Barry’s hands smoothed down Wally’s slender arms, wrapping around his upper body. His thumbs pressed into Wally’s pink nipples, wrenching a muffled sound from Wally’s closed lips. Barry’s heart started to beat faster, his cock throbbing against Wally’s thigh. He had just touched Wally. He actually touched him. More than that, he had caused that sound, he had made Wally moan—

This wasn’t a dream or a fantasy. It was real. He could feel the warmth of Wally’s body, the texture of his smooth skin pressed against his. He could feel every breath pass through Wally’s lungs as his chest rose and fell underneath Barry’s hands. Real, all real.

The realization that this was actually happening, that there was no going back, that Wally was finally his—even if it was just for a moment—overwhelmed Barry.

He needed him. Now.

His hand slid down where their bodies met. Wally bucked against him when Barry’s hand brushed against his sensitive skin.

“What are you doing?” Wally said. His words were rushed, voice breathy with fear and shock, his body twisting underneath Barry’s.

Barry wasn’t answering, wasn’t thinking. He only focused on wrapping his hand around his own cock, stroking it, lining it up with Wally’s hole. The tip of his cock pressed up against Wally’s entrance.

Now Wally struggled. There was panic in his movements as he jerked away from Barry. But there was nowhere to go, not with Barry on top of him. Inside him. Barry’s arm came down on Wally’s middle, holding him down as his other hand guided his cock inside. Wally was wet and stretched from Daniel, his body easily accepting the tip of Barry’s cock. 

Now Wally was growing louder, his voice groaning.

“Barry—Barry, you can’t—“

“Shush, if you’re too loud, he could hear us. Even like this,” Barry said. A sound of protest crawled from the back of Wally’s throat, breaking into another groan as Barry started to push inside.

Barry grabbed Wally to keep him still. Wally hissed between his teeth as those thumbs dug underneath his narrow hipbones. Barry hadn’t realized his grip was that hard. He didn’t really care. He hovered over Wally, looking down at him. Wally was so tall for his age that it wasn’t until that moment that Barry realized his true size—he was still a boy in the end, barely able to spread his legs to accommodate Barry’s adult body, unable to throw an adult man’s weight off of him. At least not one that was an even match for him, a perfect counterpart.

Barry relaxed his grip. A breath shuddered past his lips. The tip of his cock was inside of Wally. He wanted more. He wanted everything, had wanted it for so long. He tried to deny it. He tried to. But he wanted Wally, he wanted Wally to be his. 

Wally was the type to get in trouble first and ask for forgiveness later—Barry figured he could do the same. Just this once. Just this once.

Barry pushed deeper inside. The boy’s expression contorted—then he gasped when Barry slid in all at once, his body rising up in response, the ropes growing taut.

Barry groaned. Wally’s body was hot and wet, a perfect fit around his cock. Barry adjusted himself and could hear the sound of Daniel’s seed inside of Wally. Wally’s face suddenly burned red from embarrassment.

“You’re dripping wet. How many times did you let him fuck you?” Barry murmured.

At that, Wally went silent. His head turned downward, his expression below the blindfold seemed to be a mix of hurt and anticipation. _He’s a boy, it’s not his fault_ , Barry tried to tell himself. 

But he wasn’t just a boy. He was a boy that enjoyed getting fucked by older men. A boy that played coy but was actually a needy slut. A boy that let himself get fucked by his uncle while he dressed up in his aunt’s clothes and got erect and laid around in bed with come dripping down his thighs.

A boy who wasn’t struggling anymore, who was waiting to see what Barry would do next, hanging on his every word. _He wants to be fucked and abused._ He let his Uncle Daniel do it and now he was going to let Barry do it. 

He was going to let Barry do it.

“I didn’t want to,” Wally began, but then his words stopped when Barry grabbed him by the face. His fingers shoved their way into Wally’s mouth.

Barry watched Wally, barely able to breathe, his breath caught in his throat. Is this what Daniel had seen that night in Wallace’s nursery, when he wet his fingers with Wally’s mouth before spreading him open? Barry couldn’t take his eyes off Wally, his pink lips wrapped perfectly around Barry’s fingers.

It was better than he imagined. That hot, wet mouth. That soft tongue pressed against his fingers. He should have fucked his mouth. Should have fed him his cock until he choked and gagged and suffocated—

Barry sucked in a breath when Wally naturally started to comply, that tongue pressing up between Barry’s fingers.

For some reason, that only ignited a flare of anger in Barry. 

_Slut._

Wally made a small, surprised sound when Barry thrusted his fingers deeper inside, coughing in surprise.

“That’s a lie, Wally. You wanted to,” Barry said, words rushed and heated. Wally didn’t answer, choking when Barry’s fingers pushed to the back of his throat. Wally’s pink lips were shining, glistening.

Barry pulled back and reentered Wally’s wet body with a hard thrust. Wally cried out, voice muffled by the fingers. Barry immediately set the pace, fucking into Wally quickly, fast even by Wally’s standards. 

It was easy fucking Wally. Easier than it had any right to be. The boy was so stretched, so wet, that it was hard to believe that Wally wasn’t built for this. His legs were perfectly positioned on either side of Barry’s body, and even as he writhed and pulled at his restraints, his body twisting underneath Barry—even as he groaned and protested and choked around Barry’s fingers—he was _easy_ to fuck.

Each time Barry rammed into Wally’s body, he could hear the sound of Daniel’s seed inside of Wally. It only seemed to drive him more, pounding Wally with a vengeance. _Slut. Filthy slut._

Wally’s body was responding to Barry’s fast and hard pace. His breaths were quickening, nose flaring with each breath. He was squeezing tightly around Barry’s cock and fingers. His groans suddenly picked up in volume, chest pumping rapidly, body writhing—

Until he suddenly seized up, his back arching upward, hands pulling tightly at the ropes, head tilting back. Barry stared, mesmerized, as Wally came. Watched as his pink cock trembled and spilled his seed all over his stomach. Wally tightened up around Barry, enough to make Barry still his hips. Barry winced and groaned. Wally was tighter than anything Barry had been inside of, his body hugging sweetly around Barry’s cock as he was in the throes of his orgasm.

Wally tensed—then relaxed. His thighs were still quivering as he sunk back into the bed. Barry moved slightly, and a single tremor ran through Wally’s body, the boy groaning.

Barry’s fingers left Wally’s mouth, moving to the mess left on Wally’s stomach. Wally made a small, muffled whimper, drawing Barry’s attention to his face. Wally’s mouth was a tight frown. His shoulders were shaking. It took Barry a second to realize what he was seeing. Wally looked ashamed.

“You really are a slut,” Barry murmured, fingers dipping in Wally’s ejaculate. Wally made that same sound, humiliated and upset. Barry liked the way his voice sounded when it was like that. Liked it more than he should have, his cock pulsing inside of Wally in response to his shame. “Do you come this fast every time a man enters you?”

“No—“Wally started, cut off when Barry’s filthy fingers reentered his mouth.

“Liar. I saw your video. You love sucking cock. You love being filled.”

Wally just moaned around Barry’s fingers, his tongue pressed up against them.

Barry started to move inside of Wally. Steadily at first. Picking that rhythm back up, savoring the friction between their bodies. Wally groaned loudly, his body starting to tremble again as Barry started fucking into sensitive body. Those sounds quickly turned desperate, Wally whining and whimpering around Barry’s fingers.

Barry felt possessed. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Wally, watching the flickers of expression around his face as he was fucked, the way he would tense and relax, tense and relax. He finally pulled his wet fingers out of Wally’s mouth, grabbing hold of his hips, holding Wally down so he could fuck into him, driving forward with renewed energy. Faster, faster.

He could feel heat building up inside of him as he fucked into Wally repeatedly, fucking deep into that tight, wet heat. Wally pulled hard at the ropes, his voice breaking, writhing under Barry’s merciless pace. Body thrashing underneath his.

“Barry, I can’t,” Wally said, sounding like he was on the verge of sobbing.

“Quiet,” Barry grumbled, voice drunk with desire.

“It’s too much—“

“Quiet,” he said, with more force now.

“Uncle Barry.”

Barry faltered at that. His eyes quickly travelled back to Wally. Wally, his face flushed, eyes hazy, lips swollen and parted and panting and crying and—

“Uncle Barry, please—“Wally whispered.

Barry groaned between his teeth. His cock throbbed inside of Wally, a tremor running down his spine. Fuck, he was so turned on. He didn’t want to come yet. He didn’t want to finish. He didn’t want this to be over, to have to face what he had done. 

More, he didn’t want to go back to the way things were. He just wanted to live in this moment forever.

But he couldn’t.

Wally’s body squirmed, seeming torn between breaking free and pushing back against Barry’s thrusts. Ecstasy pulled every corner of Barry’s body. Sweet, hot pleasure ran through him, from his face to his throat to his chest to his groin. Couldn’t concentrate anymore. Couldn’t focus on anything but the smell of sex and sweat and the feeling of Wally’s body pulling at his cock. The sounds as their bodies met with every thrust, the friction between their bodies.

He couldn’t hold back.

Barry gave into the pleasure.

All at once, heat sunk into his groin. He pulled on Wally’s hips, burying his cock in as deep as it could go, feeling it throb inside of Wally as he came. Barry’s teeth clenched. He tried to hold back his voice, but he couldn’t. It didn’t matter. Wally moaned with him, their voices mixing together, as Barry dumped his seed inside of Wally, mixing with Daniel’s. 

Barry could feel the hot ejaculate flood into the Wally. As the pleasure ran its course through Barry’s body, as he began to come down from his orgasm, he became more aware of the come wrapped around his cock. It was messy and soothing and shameful yet perfect.

Barry stayed still for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He’d never fucked like this. Could never fuck like this, unless it was with Wally. He was riding a high that no one else but them could experience.

But then that high came down.

Barry opened his eyes. His breathing began to even out. The sweat began to dampen on his forehead. He grew soft inside of Wally. He pulled out.

He watched as his seed spilled down Wally’s thighs and puddled onto the bed. His eyes travelled upwards, scanning over Wally’s used body, filthy and damp with come and sweat, red marks on his hips from where Barry had roughly grabbed him, blindfolded and tied up—

The sight was sickening.

The dawning realization of what Barry had done began to sink in. A type of horror began to core him out.

His hand moved to his own face. Everything seemed to blur. His stomach twisted with shame and guilt and selfhatred—but also fear and worry—

They’d never recover from this. Barry had done exactly what he told himself he wouldn’t do. He’d become the monster—

“Untie me,” Wally said, snapping Barry out of his thoughts before they could go any deeper.

Everything started to come into focus again. Barry slowed enough to look at Wally tucked underneath him. He looked at the blindfold striped across Wally’s eyes. Barry could almost picture them—those green eyes looking up at him from underneath red eyelashes. He remembered them from the video—wet with tears, glaring up at him. But he also visualized them as heavylidded and desirous. And he saw them in other ways, too, more familiar ways—like the way they widened with surprise or crinkled with joy.

Barry wanted that. He wanted to see the Wally he remembered. He also wanted to see the parts of Wally that he had never shown to anyone but Daniel. Barry wanted all of it, all of Wally.

But he was afraid. He was afraid of having come so close to getting what he wanted and then having to break down that final wall. The blindfold was the only thing that separated them from what the future entailed, and if Barry removed it, he’d either see the eyes that he remembered or a transformed set of eyes that hated him.

“Why shouldn’t I leave you like this?” Barry said. The words slipped off his tongue without thinking. He hated the resentment and bitterness in his voice. He was just hurt. He was just ashamed. He hoped Wally would understand, would forgive—and yet, Barry didn’t want to be forgiven. Barry’s voice lowered. “I’ll just leave you how I found you. Daniel will come back. And everything will just continue on.”

As if it was that easy. 

As if they could ever go back to the way things were.

“Please. Just the blindfold, at least,” Wally said.

Barry felt pushed and pulled. He wanted to obey Wally. It wasn’t often that Wally begged him for anything. He wanted to stay, to talk, to make things right. But it was too late. He ruined everything. He ruined it by crossing the line. He ruined it all that time ago, when he stayed and watched instead of fighting or leaving. Again and again, he had gone through doors that he shouldn’t have.

Barry slipped out of the bed. As his weight lifted off the mattress, his expression changed, his mouth frowning with disapproval. But before Barry could rise to his feet, Wally spoke up.

“One of the first things you asked me was how long.”

Barry stared down at the floor. His memory went backwards, trying to remember.

Right, the park. Right after they had saved all those people on the train. When it was just them, when they were finally opening up again, when it seemed like Barry had a chance to fix it all until his temptation and his fucked-up desires ruined everything—

“I’ll tell you—“

“I don’t want to know,” Barry said, sharply cutting him off.

“Not until after I met you.”

Barry stopped and wondered.

He looked over his shoulder. Wally’s hands started to pull, wriggling through the loops. He’d given up on asking, insistent on doing it himself. He’d break them if he wasn’t careful. Barry sighed softly to himself. He was being needlessly cruel to Wally. He leaned over, undoing Wally’s restraints and freeing Wally. 

Wally sat up, rubbing his wrists, which were marked and damp with sweat.

Barry’s heart raced as Wally’s hands moved to his blindfold.

“Wait,” Barry said, he moved to leave. He couldn’t bear to look at Wally, not after everything he had done. But Wally was the one person he couldn’t run from, and before Barry could escape, Wally was already pulling back the blindfold.

Barry stayed, because it was too late to escape. But also something was keeping him there. Some type of curiosity or hope that lingered on Wally’s words. He waited, anticipation knotting in his stomach as Wally brushed his hair back into place, eyes blinking to adjust to the light.

Wally finally looked at him and Barry was shocked by the unexpected expression in Wally’s eyes.

There was no hate, no anger.

Rather, he saw someone uncertain, maybe even nervous. But not afraid. Like looking into a mirror, he saw Wally’s own feelings reflected back at him—the ones that were tentative, but curious.

Finally, Barry thought he understood.

“Why did you come back here?” Barry had to ask, just to be sure.

“I didn’t want to.”

“Then why did you?”

Wally rested his arms on his knees, the blindfold still dangling from his hand. His mouth was closed but his eyes were pained, as if it was taking all of his efforts not to speak, as if everything was just bottled up behind those lips—

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Barry pushed.

“Because if you knew the kind of person I was, you would have hated me,” Wally said, a force to his words.

Barry let that sink in. He watched as Wally buried his face in his knees.

“I don’t know why I’m like this,” Wally confessed, his words mumbling into his skin.

Barry could feel his heart beating hard inside of his chest as they sat in a heavy silence.

It seemed they both had their secrets.

“I wish you had come to me,” Barry said.

“I know—“

“I wish you had come to me instead of him.”

“What?”

Barry could feel Wally’s eyes on him. He wanted to run away. But he could feel his chest bursting with all of the things he wanted to confess. He realized he couldn’t hide anymore. He turned to Wally, who stared at him from underneath furrowed brows.

“I wish you had come to me instead of him,” Barry repeated. He struggled to speak, his nerves swelling in his throat. “I could have helped you. I could have given you what you needed—“

“No, you couldn’t have. You’re a good person.”

“You still think that? After everything?” Barry said incredulously. “You’re the one who should hate me.”

Wally suddenly threw himself forward, arms wrapping tightly around Barry’s middle. Barry jerked back in surprise at first—then relaxed, feeling the way Wally pulled him in tightly. Barry’s gaze lowered, feeling that he understood now. Wally couldn’t tell him everything, but he could do this. Barry wrapped his arms around Wally in return, feeling the warmth of his body.

“Don’t come back here. Just stick close to me,” Barry said. He knew he shouldn’t make Wally promise such things, knew he shouldn’t dare suggest that they should do this again, but Barry was past caring anymore. It was wrong and fucked up but he wanted Wally and he wasn’t going to turn him away anymore.

Wally’s fingers dug into Barry’s back. He breathed into Barry’s body, each warm exhale tickling Barry’s skin. Barry looked down at him questioningly, wondering what was wrong. Then Wally looked up at him, a deep flush on his skin and desire in his eyes. Barry knew what was happening, even before Wally pulled him in.

Barry went still as Wally kissed him. He didn’t move, didn’t think. He was taken offguard. In all his thoughts of Wally, he never considered kissing Wally. Never even thought of it as an option. 

And yet, something about it fit. Even as Wally’s mouth puzzled awkwardly over his, even though there was too much force to his kiss, it _fit_.

A rush of heat and wanting swelled inside of Barry. His heartrate picked up and ran. His hand wrapped behind Wally’s head, pulling him in deeply, the warmth of the boy’s kiss pulling him in. He twisted his fingers through Wally’s hair. Angled his head so they could better move their lips, feeling a thrumming every time their mouths met and moved against each other.

Wally’s arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to the bed. Tentatively, Barry placed his hands on Wally’s back. This time, his touch lingered on Wally’s skin, truly taking in the feeling of his body and flesh. His touches were less urgent, more exploratory. His hands roamed down Wally’s back, grazed over the hips he had bruised.

They separated, catching their breaths. Barry’s body went hot at the feeling of Wally’s breath fanning against his mouth, lips tingling.

“You should just leave. You can make up an explanation later,” Barry said.

“Not yet,” Wally said.

The way Wally kissed him should have disturbed Barry. The way he sucked on his bottom lip, let his teeth and tongue graze against his, was too mature. Too experienced. But it didn’t bother Barry, it just made him more excited. Every kiss that Wally had given to Daniel was meant for Barry.

Wally rolled over him. Barry could feel his erection returning as Wally moved on top of him, their bodies touching, heated flesh to heated flesh. The desire between them grew stronger with every kiss, every pull of their lips, the grazing of their tongues.

Wally’s mouth was warm and inviting and wet. Barry was hard now, his cock pushing up against Wally’s thigh. Their breaths grew short, each exhale fanning against Barry wet lips. Wally moved, straddling Barry’s hips.

“Let’s do this somewhere else—“

“You could have taken me away already, but you didn’t,” Wally argued. His gaze lowered, eyes heavylidded. Barry was entranced, so much so that he went back on his own words—he didn’t want to leave at all. “This is where I’ve wanted you. You, in this bed, every time—“

Barry’s mind went back to the guest bedroom. Him, in the bed that Wally slept in, touching himself—he was snapped out of his thoughts quickly. He breathed in sharply when Wally grasped his cock. In Wally’s bed, Barry had fantasized about the feeling of Wally’s hand around his cock, the smoothness of his palms, his small but firm grip… the idea that Wally had thought of him too, in this bed every time Daniel had fucked him, only made him harder. Barry moved, rocking up into the touch.

With just a few strokes, Barry was hard. Wally repositioned himself on top of Barry, lining Barry’s cock up with his hole. Barry tensed in anticipation, voice breaking into a groan as Wally started to lower himself on his cock.

Barry watched Wally’s expressions tense and then melt as Barry’s cock entered him. Barry’s whole body felt weak as he slipped right inside of Wally without any resistance. Wally was stretched open, the two loads easing Barry inside of him. A perfect fit.

Wally was only still for a moment, just enough to properly adjust to Barry inside of him, knees spreading on either side of Barry’s hips, stretching to accommodate him.

Then Wally started to move. The moment Wally raised and lowered himself on Barry’s cock, Barry’s breath was stolen from him. He grabbed onto Wally’s sides, tightly at first, then relaxing into a gentle grip. Wally raised himself, shifting his weight into his knees, to better move himself onto Barry’s cock.

Barry looked up at him. Wally was somewhere else, his gaze concentrating on their bodies. Barry tried to relax, tried to let Wally take control, to just experience the moment—but his whole being was hyper focused on Wally. Watching him, studying him, feeling him. He wanted Wally to feel good. He had taken a lot from Wally without giving, when almost every fantasy of his had involved making Wally come.

His hands roamed up Wally’s sides, his thumbs rubbed against the boy’s pink nipples. Wally moaned behind closed lips. His hands wrapped around Barry’s wrists, grabbing them tightly as if he was prepared to pull them away—but he didn’t, his grip relaxing into a weak hold. His expression shifted as Barry continued to tease his nipples, the pads of his thumbs continuously rubbing over them.

Wally looked at him, eyes silently pleading. His cock throbbed between his legs, pushing up against Barry’s stomach every time he lowered himself onto Barry’s cock. Barry stared back into those eyes. His hand roamed higher up Wally’s body, the boy leaning into the caress of his hand on his cheek.

Barry’s thumb pushed against the corner of Wally’s mouth. He stared, mesmerized, as the corner of Wally’s mouth lifted up in response. The whites of his teeth showed in what was a lilted smile. His eyes were heavylidded and dazed, staring at Barry with an unexpected intimacy, the color on his cheeks a fond blush. Barry ached at the sight, his whole body blooming with warmth from the inside out. He stared into that sweet face, that precious smile, and was overwhelmed with an affection for this boy. A love.

Barry’s fell half-shut, but he never took his eyes off of Wally. Never tore away from the boy who moaned and panted as he was fucked into, staring up at Wally with that lazy smile forming on his lips. Barry gritted his teeth, feeling his orgasm building up. He didn’t want it to end so fast. And yet he found himself fucking up into Wally, moving harder, faster. 

Wally moaned softly at the increased movements. Their bodies worked in tandem, Wally pushing back to meet the drive of Barry’s hips. They were getting tired, working at a speed that wore them out, their bodies burning hot and sweat in their hair. Barry could feel the ache in his body, not knowing the last time he had felt like this—felt that drive to push through his exhaustion to get to the pleasure he so desperately wanted. Only Wally could make him feel this way. Only Wally could make him ragged and desperate and make the pain worth it. 

Wally’s eyes rolled back. He dug his knees into the mattress, thighs spreading wider, hips rocking back and forth on Barry’s dick. Barry groaned between gritted teeth. The adjustment made it all the easier to fuck into Wally. The repeated stroking of his cock, the growing friction between their bodies, was quickly pushing Barry to the edge. The beginnings of his climax was beginning to dance on his senses. His whole body was on edge, nerves flaring.

Barry’s eyes lowered. His hands wrapped around Wally’s ass, holding him, spreading him, as he started rolling up into Wally faster, faster. It was getting hard to focus, his body burning hot, arousal rushing through him. He held onto Wally, fucking up into him, never taking his attention off of him, wanting to absorb every fraction of the moment. He aimed the last bit of his remaining focus on Wally’s face, watching as the boy’s expression fell apart, the way his body rocked back to meet his thrusts, desperately fucking back on him.

“Uncle Barry,” Wally said, voice rich with lust, pulling a moan from Barry.

Barry clenched his jaw. His arousal spiked, a tremor crawling down his spine. Wally was moaning and shaking as Barry pounded into him, fucking him deep and good, their bodies growing louder as they met.

“Again,” Barry breathed, and Wally didn’t need to be instructed.

“Fuck me, Uncle Barry, please—”he said over and over, between moans and gasps, desperately rocking back to meet each of Barry’s thrusts, shaking and shuddering with every movement.

Barry was close. So close. He could have finished there. He was riding that edge, so close to meeting his orgasm. But then he saw the way Wally rode him, his neglected cock pushing up against Barry’s abdomen, the tip of his cock leaking on Barry’s skin. Barry grasped Wally’s cock. Wally jerked in place, not expecting the attention to his cock. His gaze fell downwards, watching as Barry pumped his cock, and he moaned.

This is what Barry had wanted so badly all those times he had watched Wally. He just wanted to touch him. To make him feel good. And now he could. He continued to stroke Wally’s cock, intent on making him spill over the edge. Wally’s movements became staggered. His breaths stuttered, whimpers stifling in his throat. Until he couldn’t move much at all, sitting on top of Barry, hips grinding back between Barry’s hand and his cock. Barry watched intensely as Wally’s breaths quickened, his ribcage expanding and contracting with every breath. His face pink and contorting with pleasure. Hands grabbing at Barry’s body for balance, for someone to hold onto, as he raced toward his orgasm. 

Wally’s eyes rolled back as he came, spraying his load over Barry’s hand. Barry picked up his movements, pumping Wally’s cock through his orgasm, letting the mess spill over his hand and on his stomach. Wally was hugging Barry’s cock vicetight, convulsing around him as he came. Barry started to move again, fucking up him into. He wanted to follow suit, wanted to come with him, wanted them to come together.

Wally’s voice arced throughout his orgasm. He looked down at Barry with glistening eyes, body oversensitive from the continued attention to his cock, from coming twice and being fucked three times. He was a complete mess, panting and moaning and whimpering, his entire body trembling. And as Barry desperately continued to fuck into his used body, chasing after his orgasm—Wally suddenly gave out a tired laugh. A laugh that reverberated through their bodies. Barry clenched his jaw, eyes locked with Wally’s.

“Are you going to come, Uncle Barry?” Wally murmured, words almost drunken in nature. He stared down at Barry with that hazy expression, an almost sort of humor playing on his dazed smile. Barry felt a rush of arousal. Wally must have known the way he got under Barry’s skin, he always figured it out. He played on Barry’s clear excitement, continuing to mumble. “Are you going to breed me?”

Barry seized Wally’s hips. Wally could barely keep himself sitting upwards, his spined bending, his face ducking closer toward Barry’s. If Barry leaned up, he could kiss those lips. Instead, he just stared, barely able to focus, all pleasure focused down on the meeting of their bodies.

“I want you to come inside me. Breed me,” Wally breathed, breath fanning against Barry’s chin. Through the haze of pleasure that glistened Wally’s eyes, Barry found a deep desire in them, pulling him in. Wally moved weakly on top of Barry, grinding down on his cock. “Get it in deep. Breed me. I want your come deep inside me, filling me up.”

Barry did as he was told, fucking Wally deep, every inch buried inside of Wally, the tip of his cock pushing up against the walls of his ass. All the while, Barry watched as Wally’s expression shifted. It had to have been too much for him. Had to have been, after coming for the second time. But Wally grinded down on his cock anyways, taking him in impossibly deep, desperately panting and moaning for more, bidding Barry to come.

“Fuck me, Uncle Barry, knock me up—”

At that, Barry shuddered. His arousal was rising. He was quickly pushing toward that orgasm. He was moaning and practically shaking, frantically rolling up into Wally, his rhythm losing control. Wally caught onto the fact that he was close, egging him on.

“Yes, yes, fuck me, breed me—want your come—fuck me, Daddy, fill me up—”

Barry’s voice broke as he came. He held Wally still as a powerful orgasm pushed through his body. His eyes squeezed shut as he unloaded inside of Wally. It was then that Wally finally let himself collapse, laying himself on top of Barry. 

The lingering sensations of Barry’s orgasm overwhelmed him. It was all that he could focus on, euphoria spreading to every inch of his being. But distantly, he could feel the Wally’s lips graze against his collarbone. Could swear that Wally was speaking into his skin, murmuring words that Barry could just barely make out.

“Thank you.”

The guest room still didn’t feel the same, even with Wally sitting in it. Without Wally living there, the whole house felt strange.

Barry closed the door and crossed the room, joining Wally on the edge of the bed.

“Did you find it?” Wally asked.

Barry had never lost it. A part of him selfishly wanted to keep it, just in case he needed to use it. But he had promised Wally that he would hand over Daniel’s memory card and delete any copies he had made, so he followed through on his promise. Wally opened his hand and Barry placed his palm over his, passing the memory card.

Barry watched as Wally looked down at the memory card. He couldn’t read Wally’s expression, the boy simply staring down at the last piece that chronicled his experiences with Daniel. Wally had followed his promise and avoided Daniel. They only saw each other at family events, where Barry and Iris could be there with them.

And in that time, Barry had kept his promise. He kept Wally close to him.

Before Barry could break the silence between them, Wally closed his hand around the memory card. Barry watched Wally’s hand vibrate, and before Barry could realize what Wally was doing, it all happened too fast. It was a new little technique that Wally picked up when Barry tried to teach him to phase through objects, and now it came back to haunt Barry as the memory card was crushed under the pressure of Wally’s movements.

“Wally—”Barry said, raising his voice in alarm, but stopped himself when he realized there was nothing he could.

“What?” Wally challenged, looking directly at him.

Barry’s shoulders sunk. He had an answer, but he knew Wally wouldn’t like it. Still, he continued, “What if you change your mind? You might have needed that.”

“That is not what I need, Barry. It’s never been,” Wally said, shrugging. He let the pieces fall on the ground.

Barry wanted to argue. But then Wally leaned forward, kissing him deeply, and Barry said nothing. 

He wanted to be good. He wanted to do the right thing.

He should have turned in that memory card. He should have pushed Wally off of him. But he didn’t, because he needed this, too.

He kissed Wally back. As he had done before and would do again, and again, and again. He threaded his fingers through Wally’s hair, pulled him in closer. Held him there, kept him there, didn’t let go.

Distantly, he thought of the pieces of that memory card sitting on the floor of his house, and tried to find solace in that.

It was already broken.

There was no going back.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was all over the place but if you took the time to read it, I really appreciate it. Thank you so much.
> 
> If you liked this fic, please consider giving rotsquad a follow, who came up with the original concept and is planning on making some Wally-fucking-his-uncles-and-cousins content!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lacemonsterbats)


End file.
